The Lonely Heart
by Raeloe
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha, but it becomes obvious with his 'secret' trips to Kikyo at night that he may not love Kagome as she loves him. Will this push her to her breaking point? Whose arms will she be running to for comfort? Will things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

The cool evening breeze rustles the leaves in the trees around Kaede's little village. Not a soul in the village was awake, though one had woken from his slumber and slipped away unbeknownst to his companions. Something had awoken the hanyō, a feeling in his heart. He decided the best thing to do was follow it, and it led him to the woman of his heart. His heart skipped a beat just seeing her sitting there.

The woman sat there with her back against a tree, with her black tresses pulled back in a pony tail, save the strands on either side of her face to almost framing it perfectly. She looked exactly as she did in life, it was almost hardly to believe she wasn't alive. If you couldn't see the soul collectors you would believe she was just a priestess sitting alone in the woods by herself. Though it would be a foolish thing to do in such a time, where demon's walked the earth and war was as common as pregnancy.

As he stared, he couldn't help but whisper her name, "K-Kikyō.."

At the sound of the familiar voice saying her name, her gaze rose to meet those of the man she loved in life. Her brown eyes meeting his amber ones as he stepped towards her, as if he were in a trance. She rose from her spot, and tentatively took a small step forward as well. When he saw this, he started running towards her. With his arms opening, she started walking faster towards him. They almost clashed as she collided into his embrace, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist.

She clutched her hands against his fire rat haori, as if she needed more evidence of his solidity. Reflexively, he tightened his embrace and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her essence. Though it smelled of a grave and clay he still could smell _her_. Her scent from her life still linger if only a little and he breathed it in deeply, wanting more of it.

~~~~Back at the Village~~~~

Inside the small hut was a sleeping kitsune, monk, demon slayer, fire cat, and miko. They all sleep soundlessly, although one was having a very restless sleep. The miko tossed one way and turned the other but it didn't seem to help. She was dreaming, though it would be more correct to say having a nightmare.

 _The miko laid on the floor in the grass, staring at a beautiful woman who resembled Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. They were talking, though she was too far away to hear any words being spoken. She attempted to move and push herself up to walk over to them, but found that her body was immobilized. The woman held her arms open for an embrace and Inuyasha gladly accepted, opening his arms to return the embrace. It was then that the woman's appearance changed._

 _The woman no longer had the long dark hair and caring eyes, or the beautiful kimono. Instead her hair was pulled back, and she was wearing a miko's attire. Her brown eyes stared right into Kagome's with a devilish twinkle in them, and a knowing smile was on her lips. Kikyō leaned back from the embrace only to look up at Inuyasha and press her lips against his fiercly. Inuyasha's grip tightened slightly, pulling Kikyō closer to his body and he leaned his head down to deepen their kiss. Kikyō moved her arms to wrap around his neck as his slid down to her waist. Kikyō gently ground her hips against his, bringing a groan to his throat in pleasure. She could feel his arousal as he hardened against her, and she moaned with the want - no, the need to feel him inside of her. She opened her lips to him, his tongue gladly joining hers in a dance as he explored._

 _He growled in frustration, wanting to feel her skin against his but unable to due to the cloth that dared interfere. He used his claws to rip the offending clothing, careful not to touch her skin. The ripped clothing fell to the ground ignored, as Kikyō hastily tore off his garments as well. With nothing between them, Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace again. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, as his hard member was pressed against her belly._

 _Kagome tried to close her eyes or turn away or something so she didn't have to watch the scene that unraveled before her, but to no avail. She was bound to the grassy plain she was in, frozen in place to do nothing but watch as he pinned Kikyō down and rammed his member inside her. He thrusted rhythmically, in and out, in and out. While Kagome could do nothing but watch the man she loved mated with the one she was a reincarnation of as her heart shattered to pieces._

The miko awoke, her throat and chest tightening dangerously with tears streaking her face as she looked around the room.. Seeking the one who betrayed her in her nightmare, wishing for the comfort being in his arms would bring. Her heart pounded as her eyes scanned the room, and she saw the demon slayer and the monk laying side by side with the fire kitten beside them, while the little kit was asleep next to her. But the one she was looking for, was nowhere in sight. Her heart breaking as it had in the nightmare, her breath catching in her throat.

 _He..he's not with her again is he..? Maybe he just went for a walk..._

The miko stood up quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping kit who was inches from her. She lifted the door up, letting her eyes scan the area before scanning the area with her reiki in search of his aura. Eventually, she had found it within the forest. Though, it wasn't alone, and she knew the other aura all too well.

 _Damnit. Am I..am I not enough for him? Do i not do enough for him that he has to go to a body of walking dirt and clay to find what he needs..?_

Questions and self doubt clouded her mind as she turned back to her resting place, picking up her almost empty, yellow backpack. She looked at her sleeping company and sighed softly, she hated to leave them but she couldn't stay here like this anymore. As she turned back to the door, a tear dropped from her chin and onto the floor. She lifted the door again and stepped out, quietly letting it fall back into place. Then she ran, as fast as her legs would take her in the opposite direction. The miko didn't care that she shouldn't be out in the woods at night. She didn't care about the dangers and demons that lurked in the shadows of the forest. She just wanted to get away from _them_. The hanyō and dead miko who continuously pulled at the strings of her heart until she could no longer withstand it.

She ran and ran through the forest, ignoring the branches that lashed out at her in protest of her endeavor. Ignoring the roots that threatened to trip her, because even if they did she would get right back up and keep running. She ran so far, she was beginning to lose track of where she was and how far she had ran. The parts of the forest becoming unfamiliar to the miko, though it didn't seem to bother her. She just kept running, not wanting to stop in case they followed her. It wasn't until she heard the bustling sounds of a brook nearby that she finally stopped running. She slowed down to a trot before coming to a stop at the brook, relieved to see fresh water. She was about to undress and bathe when she heard a familiar, annoying voice from a little ways up the brook.

"Allow me to heat the water up for you my lord, you deserve nothing less than a hot bath." A very small, annoying green imp insisted, as he used the Staff of the Two Heads to heat the brook water with fire coming from one of the heads.

Kagome crept a little closer and hid behind a tree, hoping he had not yet sensed her presence, or seen her. She peeked out from the side of the tree, staring towards the direction of Jaken's voice. Kami, was she not prepared for what she was about to see.

Though Jaken was there, her eyes were glued to the daiyōkai who happened to be undressing himself. As he removed the cloth from his body to reveal his alabaster skin, Kagome bit her lip. He had a nice set of abs that, and she realized that the purple stripes on his face also decorated his sides and his arms. For some reason, the stripes didn't matter, she wanted nothing more than to trail her tongue across the delicate skin across his abs. The thought brought an image of the killing perfection laid beneath her with his back arching at the touch of her tongue as a deep growl of a moan escaped his lips. The scene in her head tightened something inside of her, near her nether region. Then, the cloth dropped from his waist and she let out a soft, almost inaudible gasp. Had it not come from her lips she would never have heard it.

 _Crap crap crap! I didn't mean to make a noise._ She thought as she hid back behind the tree.

The daiyōkai's left ear twitched as he heard the sound, though he chose not to give it away to Jaken. For, he now realized the familiar presence of the little miko who accompanied his brother. Why she was there was beyond him, but he would find out shortly once they were alone. Though, he could faintly smell salt, which he was sure had nothing to do with the brook before him, he had a thought of why she might be there.

"Jaken." Sesshōmaru said quietly, his voice as cold as ever.

The imp bowed at the lord's feet, "Y-yes m'lord?"

"Leave my sight and make sure Rin is okay. I will come back when I am done." He stated.

At first the imp looked as if he would try to talk himself out of leaving, until the western lord's eyes narrowed dangerously. The imp shrieked and nodded his head, jumping up and scurrying off in some direction away from them. Once he was sure the imp was a ways away, he turned his gaze to the tree Kagome hid behind. She could almost feel him staring a hole through her and the tree, and the silence was almost deafening.

"Miko. Show yourself. Why do you spy upon this Sesshōmaru as he undresses to bathe?" The western lord inquired.

She hesitated, before inching herself out from behind the tree sheepishly. Once in sight, it was clear the scent of salt came from her as her face was streaked with tears that had been drying. Her hair was frazzled, very unlike the miko. Usually her hair was clean and in place and her strange kimono was torn in places and there were cuts all over her body, though she didn't seem to notice.

Kagome looked at the ground, slightly kicking her feet at the dirt to distract herself from the handsome, very naked, man in front of her. "I didn't mean to spy, I was running..for a long time...and I heard the brook nearby and I was going to bathe myself, until I heard Jaken's voice."

Instantly, he searched the area for any threats, believing that she had been running from something that threatened her life. Instead, he came up short and was only able to detect her. So he tilted his head slightly, not understanding why she was running or why she had been crying.

"Explain, to this Sesshōmaru, why you were running if this Sesshōmaru cannot detect any threats?" He looked like a confused dog, oddly enough.

She turned her back to him, her eyes still downcast as she hid behind the curtain her black tresses created for her. She refused to let him see her being emotional. The thought of why she had ran in the first place flooded back to her and she had to choke back tears as her vision became cloudy. It was moments before she spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "Am..am I not enough..? Am I not worthy..? Do I need to die and be brought to life in clay and dirty before given a chance...?"

The heartbreak was crystal clear in her voice, and Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest. To any human, it would sound heart wrenching to hear her self doubt because of a man. A childish man who kept her on a chain within reach when he could not have who he truly wanted. To the western lord, who usually felt nothing but ice, it was less than disheartening, though he actually felt pity for the woman.

He would never wish such a thing on anyone, except maybe the hanyō she spoke of, and the hanyō named Naraku. She, on the other hand, was a creature of pure light. To darken it was a disgrace, a dishonor, and to hear that his hanyō 'brother' caused such a dishonor made him scrunch his nose with distaste. If he thought he hated his brother before, he had no words for what he felt towards the hanyō now.

"You speak of the half-breed and dead priestess, miko? When you should need not compare yourself to clay. If that blind fool cannot see what he has, he is the biggest fool there is." He replied quietly.

His words had caused her to turn and look at him, though that only made her blush profusely and look away when she remembered he was naked. Kami, was his body hot, though she was thankful that his silky silver hair covered his nether region.

"Does this sight intrigue you miko? This Sesshōmaru does not mind you gazing upon his body." He chuckled, seeing the color rush to her cheeks.

 _He's teasing me? For kami sake this is Sesshōmaru I'm thinking about! Pull yourself together girl!_

It wasn't until he moved her hair out of her eyes that she realized he had crossed the brook and was standing next to her. She bit her lip at the close proximity of him, silently cursing herself for running so far away. In an effort to keep the sight of his naked alabaster body out of her gaze, she turned her face up to look at him. Her chocolate eyes locked gazes with his piercing amber ones, and she shivered as she felt like he was looking into her soul.

"If you wish for a place to gather your thoughts in peace miko, you are welcome to stay at this Sesshōmaru's estate." He almost shocked himself at his words. _Almost_. There was no way he could leave her with her heart shattered alone in the woods at night. It was doubtful that she would go with him, and he didn't blame her since he had attempted to kill her previously when the hanyō she accompanied would pick a fight with him. Still, a part of him wished she would willingly come otherwise he was going to bring her by force.

Her chocolate eyes widened a little, "Um.. Well...i suppose that's better than being out here alone..so okay?"

 _Good, she chose to come willingly._ "Then it's settled." He nodded his head slightly.

He turned around and dipped himself in the brook, and she was once again reminded that he wasn't wearing clothes. Her cheeks flushed furiously and she looked away, trying to keep her thoughts from wandering. In attempt to keep her thoughts clean, she bit the inside of her cheek hard. She didn't realize it had been hard enough to break the skin, until the metallic taste of her blood hit her lips. Then, she remembered why she had come to the brook in the first place.

She turned to him and mumbled, "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to be a ways down bathing."

"Alright. This Sesshōmaru will finish bathing and wait here." He said as he turned back to her.

She was thankful that he didn't turn fully, it kept his abs almost out of sight and his private area was facing away from her. With that image in her mind, she went back to where she had been before her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She shook her thoughts, but the image would not go away nor would the heat in her cheeks. Sighing in defeat, she began undressing herself. That's when she realized just how torn up her school uniform had gotten during her adventure there.

She folded her shirt and skirt in a near pile next to her yellow backpack, taking her shoes and socks off next. As she stood there in her bra and panties, she shivered as the night breeze blew around her. Then, she took those off too, before dipping herself in the water until she was seated and it came to rest in gentle waves atop her breasts. Her eyes closed as she leaned against a nearby boulder and relaxed in the water.

 _Man this feels great after running all day._

After a few moments, she dunked herself completely and massaged her scalp. She felt the dirt and caked on grime wash away as she scrubbed herself, glad to be clean again. Though, she was unaware to the single pair of eyes that watched from a distance. She continued to scrub herself, until she was satisfied with herself. Then, she rose up out of the brook, the water glistening on her skin.

The western lord had not meant to stare, he meant only to be there to check and see if she was doing okay. He was hypnotized by her body, how soft her skin looked, how a part of him just wanted to touch it. When she stood up out of the water, he got a glorious view of the mounds of her breasts and a sneak peek at her private area. His arousal was becoming apparent as his member hardened, though he was extremely thankful that it was dark outside and she would not be able to notice it. He continued watching as she got out of the water and squeezed her hair dry over the grass. Then she used a peculiar, rough looking cloth from her yellow bag to dry the remaining water drops off of her body.

When she bent to pick up her bra, all he could stare at was her flawless buttocks. They were perfectly round, with no blemishes in sight, and his right hand itched to smack one cheek and grasp it. He forced himself to turn away and think of other things, to get his mind off her body.

 _Why does the little miko make this Sesshomaru feel this way? She is a ningen for kami sake, not one of many demonesses he'd had a rut with. What makes her any different?_

She latched the lacy white bra around her back before sliding the straps up to rest on her shoulders, and rummaged through her bag for a clean pair of black laced panties that she immediately shrugged up her thighs to cover her nether region and her buttocks. Then, she frowned as she realized she had no other outfits to wear besides her tattered uniform. Letting out a frustrated huff, she pulled her skirt on and attempted to flatten out the pleats to make it look neater. Once that was done, she pulled her shirt over her head and down until it came to rest around her hips. She tried patting the dust and dirt off but it didn't really make a difference. Finally, she pulled on her socks and slipped her feet inside her shoes.

Before she could forget, she grabbed the small comb out of her backpack and gently combed through the knots in her raven colored hair. Shortly after, she returned the comb to it's place inside her backpack and began neatly replacing everything else to where they belonged. Once everything was put away she lifted her bag onto her shoulders and began making her way towards where she left Sesshōmaru. This is when he decided to play like he hadn't been watching her as he heard her approach and turned towards her to make it seem like he had just walked over. She jumped slightly at the sight of him, startled out of whatever thoughts she had when she saw him clothed and staring down at her with those amber eyes of his.

He raised a brow at her reaction, and pulled her close as he summoned his yōkai cloud under their feet. At first she tried wriggling out of his grasp, unsure of why he had his arms around her, but then as he stopped with them in the air he gripped her tighter.

"Miko. Cease your attempts. Or do you wish to fall to your death?" He gazed down at her, head tilted slightly.

It was then that she actually looked down, realizing they were no longer on the ground. A desperate yelp escaped her lips as she turned and buried her face in his chest, her hands clutching his haori. When he had enough confirmation that she would sit still, he continued in the direction the green imp had taken off to earlier. They soared through the sky, but not so fast that she couldn't breathe correctly, he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to take long either. Soon, they reached a spot above the trees and quietly descended towards the soft, orange glow that protruded with grey wisps of smoke filling the air.

When their feet touched the floor, Kagome saw the little ningen girl sleeping against Ah-Un who laid on the floor almost curled in a ball. The green imp sat with his legs crossed and the Staff of Two Heads in his lap, and it seemed he hadn't noticed the return of his lord or the guest his lord brought with him. The western lord released his hold on the miko and began walking towards the encampment, gesturing for the miko to follow. Hesitantly she followed, her eyes still focused on the sleeping girl and how peaceful she looked, it brought a sad smile to her face.

When he saw movement, Jaken looked up and smiled, "M-my lord! Welcome back! Your bath was good, yes?" Then he noticed the miko standing behind his lord, "What is she doing here? I will dispose of her for you so you don't have to dirty your hands m'lord!"

As the green imp stood and was about to use his staff, Sesshōmaru stepped in the way and glared at him with dangerously narrowed eyes. "You will treat our guest with respect Jaken. Does this Sesshōmaru make himself clear?"

The green imp gulped, nodding his head as he put the staff down. The commotion must have awoken the small ningen girl, for she stirred from her slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily before opening them slowly and blinking. When she saw the western lord her eyes lit up with joy, and then her eyes saw the familiar woman standing beside him and she jumped to her feet with a big smile on her face.

"Sesshōmaru-sama! You're back! And you brought Kagome-sama! Oh Rin is so happy!" Her smile became bigger as she ran as fast as her little legs would to embrace her lord.

He looked down at her and rested a hand on her head, patting it gently. Kagome smiled as she bent to her knees to see the little girl closer. When she did this, the little girl released the western lord and turned to embrace the miko, who returned the embrace happily. As the yōkai looked up the two, his lips twitched and almost formed a smile. He had to admit, it was a lovely sight to see them smile and embrace - like a mother and a child reunited.

"Rin, time to go back to sleep." Sesshōmaru asserted quietly.

Rin pouted for a moment, before looking thoughtful, "Can Kagome-sama read Rin a bedtime story Sesshōmaru-sama?" She pleaded, her eyes widening to look like a puppy's eyes.

Before Sesshomaru could deny the ningen girl, Kagome smiled sweetly, "Of course I can Rin, I'd be delighted to. Come sit with me by Ah-Un."

The miko took the girl's hand in hers and let her back to the spot where she'd been sleeping and let her lay her little head in the miko's lap as she laid down. The little girl looked up at the miko expectantly, an adventurous smile on her lips and a gleam in her eyes. She loved hearing stories from the miko's world, and she loved being near the miko in general because she was so sweet to her. Sometimes she secretly wished the miko and her western lord would get together and they could be a happy family of three.

"So tonight, I will tell you the story of The Princess and the Frog. It's about a girl named Tiana, who has dreams of having her own restaurant that becomes famous. Her mom tells her that all she wants for Tiana is for her to find love, even if she couldn't achieve her dreams, so she could dance away to her happily ever after. Tiana tells her mother that she doesn't have time for love or dancing, she just wants to work as hard as she needs to, to get to what she wants." Kagome started, and already the ningen girl was captivated by the story.

"A prince who goes by the name Naveen arrives in New Orleans to better his financial situation. After being cut-off by his parents, Naveen is forced to marry a rich southern belle and Charlotte is the perfect candidate. Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, a rich sugar baron and Charlotte's father, is hosting a masquerade ball in Naveen's honor. Charlotte hires Tiana to make beignets for the ball, giving her enough money to buy an old sugar mill to convert into her restaurant."

"Naveen and his valet Lawrence run into Dr. Facilier, a voodoo witch doctor. Inviting them into his emporium, Facilier convinces them that he can make their dreams come true, but neither man gets what they are expecting; Naveen becomes a frog, while Lawrence is given a voodoo charm that makes him look like Naveen. Facilier intends for Lawrence to marry Charlotte, after which he will kill Big Daddy and claim his fortune."

"At the ball, Tiana discovers she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Tiana then meets Naveen, who, believing her to be a princess because of her costume, asks her to kiss him and break Facilier's curse. Tiana agrees, in exchange for the money needed. Instead of Naveen turning back into a human, Tiana is turned into a frog. A chase ensues, and Tiana and Naveen escape to a bayou. There the befriend a talking alligator and a firefly to help them on their journey to become human again. When nothing seems to be going their way they reveal their love for each other and decide to get married as frogs, and since marrying him made her status a princess, when they kissed they both returned to being humans and lived happily ever after." The miko smiled wistfully at the end of the story, before gazing down and seeing the ningen child asleep with a big smile of her own. Content with staying there, Kagome lays down against Ah-Un and pulls the child into her arms, accepting the deep sleep calling to her.

The western lord had been sitting with one leg propped up and the other stretched out as he listened to the adventure that the miko had been telling, making him wonder why she picked that story. Was the point of the story to say that love doesn't care about two people's differences from one another? Or was it just a silly story meant to help children sleep? He would have to ask her one day what the point of all her mysterious, otherworldly fairy tales were. For now, he would let the miko and the ningen child sleep.

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic, but I've read many sessh/kag fics before I had the determination to compose my own. As I have started this on Wattpad, I already have a few chapters completed. I will post them probably twice a week until this is caught up with Wattpad. Please feel free to leave reviews, that's my coffee to write! See you in the next chapter!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

When the sun rose gently the next morning, the rays shone lightly through the trees onto the resting group. The daiyōkai was the first awoken from his light slumber, and he scanned the area for any sense of auras, demonic or not. He came up empty handed, as he had the previous night when he scanned after the miko had said she was running. This put him at ease, but he dare not show any emotion, for there was no reason to worry in the first place it was more out of pure habit. He gazed at the sleeping miko, her arms still protectively wrapped around the ningen child who was cuddled close to her. It truly was a beautiful sight, and he couldn't help it when part of his lip twitched up in a smirk.

He continued to gaze, imagining what life would be like in his grand home with the two ningens laying in front of him. He thought of how their laughter would fill the halls, of how they would make many memories together. Then he frowned, knowing that it would never happen. He wouldn't assume she would accept such a future, for he knew her heart longed for another and he could never take a ningen as a mate. Not only would he have to watch her grow old and die, he would be a laughing stock and lose his lands and status. It wouldn't even matter since she obviously could never love him, he whom attempted to kill her multiple times.

~~~~Back at Kaede's Village~~~~

It wasn't until mid morning that the hanyō slipped back inside the hut where his friends slept, and they were still asleep. Except one, who he realized wasn't present and taken her backpack with her. Panicking, he searched the area for her scent, barely picking it up. It was very faint, as if she left hours ago. He frantically woke up his friends, alerting them of their missing miko, silently cursing himself for leaving in the middle of the night.

"I can barely pick up her scent, but its there. Let's not waste any time." Inuyasha said with a huff.

The demon slayer, monk and kit nodded in agreement. The small two-tailed demon fox trotted outside before transforming into her bigger form, waiting patiently as the demon slayer, monk and kit jumped on her back. Once they were on, the hanyō took off running in the direction of the miko's scent, the demon fox following close behind.

 _Please be okay Kagome, if anything happens to you I would never forgive myself for leaving last night._

They continued to follow her scent, wondering just how far she'd gone and why she'd run off on her own. The demon slayer had an inkling, but she dared not to voice it. She could smell the dead miko all over the hanyō, she knew where he had been. It wouldn't surprise her that her friend left because of a broken heart caused by the selfish bastard. The monk and kit noticed the smell as well, but they too kept their mouths shut. All they could do was hope she was okay.

By mid afternoon, they came across the same brook that Kagome had stopped at. Inuyasha's nose scrunched up at the smell of his daiyōkai brother, and he growled furiously. Their scent ended here, meaning the western lord had taken her hostage most likely.

"Damnit Sesshōmaru! I'm going to kill him if he hurts Kagome!" The hanyō voiced his irritation, startling the group beside him.

How were they going to find her now? They knew the lands he owned but never knew where his residence was. They could spend _days_ looking and who knows what could happen to Kagome by then!

Unbeknownst to the group, a little flea happened to be in the area and jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder before sucking blood out of his neck. Instinctively, the hanyō smacked his neck and flattened the offending flea. When the flea regained his shape, he was pinched between Inuyasha's fingers as the hanyō glared at him

"Hello there master Inuyasha!" He said sheepishly.

Raising an eyebrow, the hanyō retorted, "Feh, why its Myoga the flea. Where have you been?"

"I have been attending to certain errands master Inuyasha, I was merely coming back to you now as I passed by. What brings you to this side of the forest?" The flea inquired, it was odd for them to be out so far from town when Kagome would be going home soon to replenish her supplies.

As if he needed the angry reminder, an angry frown still upon his face, "Kagome is missing, and Sesshōmaru took her. But we don't know where he lives."

"Well I supposed, if he took over for your father, he would reside in the same castle as the great Inu no Taishō once did, yes? Then perhaps I could assist you in finding Kagome." He crossed his arms, staring at the hanyō.

It took all his self restraint not to squish the flea again, "What are you waiting for? Lead the way then!"

~~~~With Kagome and Sesshōmaru~~~~

When the miko rose from her slumber it was already late morning, and the ningen awoke as the miko stretched. They yawned simultaneously and smiled at each other, happy to be in each other's presence. It took a few moments, but then the miko remembered where she was if the ningen child was with her. Her gaze lifted to see the daiyōkai glancing in their direction in curiosity, wondering why he would allow her in his home. Though, he let the child in his home but still, the child wasn't the object of his rage ever. The miko on the other hand, had been on the unlucky other end of a battle with the western lord more times than she wished to count.

Sesshōmaru rose from his seated position, "Let's take our guest home Rin. You and Jaken go ahead of us on Ah-Un, this Sesshōmaru would like to speak to Kagome."

"Oh Rin would be so happy for Kagome-sama to come home with us! Rin will gladly go home first and get a surprise ready for Kagome-sama!" The little child eagerly hopped on Ah Un's back, waiting for the grumpy imp to join her.

At this point, Jaken knew better than to protest so he reluctantly got on Ah-Un's back. When the green imp had secured himself on Ah Un, Sesshōmaru gave a slight nod and Ah Un took off towards the daiyōkai's castle. Once the trio were out of sight, the miko looked expectantly at the western lord, silently wondering why he sent them off. The daiyōkai walked to stand in front of the miko, tilting his head down to stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

"This Sesshōmaru wanted to give you a chance to go back to your friends if you wish, miko. This Sesshōmaru would not want you to think twice and regret staying away from the hanyō, demon slayer, monk and kit. You do not have to go with this Sesshōmaru." He murmured quietly.

She blinked in confusion at first, she didn't expect him to be considerate of her thoughts, "No, it's okay, really. I need time away from Inuyasha..I need time to think about some things...and I can't do that in his presence."

 _I can't believe that Sesshōmaru would think about my feelings of going with him? Why would that matter to him? Why would it even matter if i went or not..? I mean yeah I want to be alone but..I want to be safe too. And I'll have Rin with me so it can't be so bad right?_

"Hnn. Come miko, we will be flying again, it's much faster." He opened an arm to her, gesturing for her to hold onto him again.

She closed the small gap between them, clutching his haori as he curled his arm around her waist and called his yōkai cloud beneath their feet. The wind blew her raven tresses around his chest as they soared through the sky, and she buried her face in his white garments. She was deathly afraid of heights but she would never let him know that, she would just let him think she was afraid of falling. The western lord protectively tightened his grip on her, smelling her fear and attempting to comfort her. He also decided to go slightly faster than comfortable for her, so they would get to their destination faster.

It was almost evening by the time they reached his castle, and he lowered them to the ground in one of the many small gardens that decorated the place. As her feet touched the ground, the miko released her hands from his haori and gazed around her in wonder. His castle was beautiful, the complete opposite of what she expected. She didn't expect so much life to fill the castle, being that he was a very cold hearted person she expected his estate to reflect his personality. The bustling servants and guards proved her completely wrong as they moved around dutifully.

Instead of having one of the many servants at his disposal escort the miko to a room, the daiyōkai escorted her himself. He felt obligated to show her to a room, being that she was his guest and he had asked her to stay. So he gestured for her to follow him as he started walking down one of the many halls in search of a decent room for the miko. She followed close behind him, not wanting to get lost in a place bustling with demons and demonesses alike. It would be naïve of her to assume they wouldn't harm her just because she was in the western lord's residence. She was still a ningen, and everyone knew the inuyōkai had a strong distaste for her people.

Soon, they came upon a room near his study and he slid the door open, content that it would be decent enough for her. He stepped in and looked at the miko expectantly as she looked around the room. She was shocked at how beautiful everything inside it was, and that he would consider such a room a 'guest' room. Everything looked expensive and it probably was, it was very different from what she expected. She didn't even want to touch anything because of how expensive it looked.

"Does this room not please you miko? If you wish for more I could have a room arranged for you." The western lord questioned at her prolonged silence and unwillingness to touch anything.

She shook her head, "It's not that it doesn't please me, it really does. I just couldn't accept the offer to stay in such a lavish room. This is more expensive than the entire shrine and house I live in at home."

"Nonsense, this will be your room while you stay and the kimonos in the closet are yours to keep as well. You deserve nothing less than that. If you need anything, this Sesshōmaru will be down the hall in his study and will have a maid stay outside." He stated firmly before walking back out the door and sliding it shut behind him.

A light knock came from the door not long after the inuyōkai had left, and she turned to see who it was. When she opened the door, she was staring at a beautiful demoness with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, wearing servant's clothing. The demoness bowed and stared at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with the miko.

"Lord Sesshōmaru asked of me to take of you while you visit him, my lady. Should you need any help at all, my name is Misaki and I will gladly assist you." She bowed politely.

Feeling extremely embarrassed to have someone wait on her, the miko waved the maid off, "Thank you, but I won't need help just yet. I'm probably going to bathe first before I do anything else."

"I can assist you in your bathe my lady, or I could help you into a yukata once you are dried off my lady." Misaki stayed bowing, unsure if she should rise or not.

Again the miko waved the maid off, crimson staining her cheeks, "I can bathe myself it's okay. Although I'm not quite sure how to put on a yukata so I could use some help with that."

"As you wish, my lady. I shall escort you to the bathe house and wait for you to need my help. If I may, I believe the lavender yukata would look best on you."

The ningen hadn't even looked into the wardrobe yet, so she was curious when the demoness offered a suggestion. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened the beautifully carved cedar wood, and her jaw practically dropped. The clothing hanging in the wardrobe looked like those of aristocrats, expensive and beautiful, just like everything else in her room and this castle. Her eyes came across the lavender yukata. A soft gasp escaped her lips, out of everything in the wardrobe that piece would have to be her favorite.

It had deep blue flowers strewn across it, accompanied with light blue koi fish scattered here and there that glistened beautifully in the light. The material was as soft and as light as a feather, and she couldn't wait to wear it after she bathed. The thought of bathing snapped her out of her daze, she definitely needed another bath, since she assumed he actually had naturally heated springs instead of cold river water that needed magic to become warm enough to not get you sick. Though she wasn't as dirty as before, it sounded wonderful to sit in a heated spring.

Once she had pulled out the yukata, she grabbed a towel and another pair of laced panties and put them in a neat pile in her arm, "Thank you Misaki, I think it is absolutely beautiful. Honestly, I wasn't going to use anything in the wardrobe because it looks so expensive and I don't want to ruin anything. But, looking at this yukata I decided I changed my mind, so thank you for your suggestion."

"I am honored to have pleased you, my lady. If you are ready, I will escort you to the bathe house." The demoness replied as she waited for the ningen onna.

It finally dawned on her that the demoness was waiting for permission, and her cheeks brightened red again, "Misaki, please, you don't have to be so formal with me. You can call me Kagome, and please stand up."

"I could never my lady, my lord would be very unhappy if he found out I lost my manners and called you by name." Misaki slowly stood up, but kept her eyes downcast.

With a mischievous smirk on her face and glint in her chocolate brown eyes, the miko placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder, "I won't tell Sesshōmaru if you won't, it will be our little secret how about that?"

"You are too kind to a servant like me, Lady Kagome. Follow me, let us not delay your bath any longer. I am sure you wish to sit in the hot springs we have, you must be exhausted from your travels."

The demoness slid the door of the room open, gesturing for the miko to step out into the hallway. Once Kagome was in the hallway, Misaki closed the door behind them and began walking down the hallway. As they passed a few other hallways and corridors, the demoness began naming off what parts of the castle they were. Most of them led to other rooms for guests, one led to the garden, another led to a dojo, and one of the closer ones to her room led to the dining hall.

~~~~Inuyasha and the gang~~~~

The hanyō grew more irritated as time passed, he hoped his brother hadn't harmed Kagome in any way, considering the daiyōkai was constantly trying to kill him and Kagome whenever they crossed paths. Inuyasha's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a tornado whizzed to a stop in front of the group. As the dust cleared, it revealed none other than the young leader of the eastern yōkai-wolf tribe, with his long, black hair tied up in a high pony tail and his deep blue eyes scanning the group for a certain someone

"Hey dog breath," Kōga barked at the hanyō, "Where is my woman? If you let anything happen to her I will never forgive you!"

Inuyasha snarled, "She ain't your woman wolf. She wandered off in the middle of the night and my brother kidnapped her. So we're going to get her back!"

"WHAT?! As if one mutt wasn't enough, the older one has to get involved as well! Can't you do anything right you damned puppy." Kōga growled back, "I might as well go get her myself, seeing that I can't trust you not to lose sight of her. What were you doing when she left huh?"

The hanyō wrinkled his nose at Kōga, "It's none of your business what I was doing! We're handling it so go back to wherever you crawled out of and stay out of this."

"As if, you think I would just let you-"

A very angry oni taiji yelled, "Both of you quit arguing! How about for _once_ you both work together and we can all bring her back. The longer you argue the higher the chances are of Sesshōmaru hurting Kagome. So for _her_ sake if you won't do it for yourselves, just shut up and let's keep moving."

The yōkai and hanyō crossed their arms and looked away from each other, both grumbling as the group continued on its journey towards Sesshōmaru's estate. The tension between the two was thick and almost tangible, they'd always been clashing whenever it came to the miko and it was very clear that they disliked each other because of it. But they had to admit, they would take all the help they could get when it came to Kagome's safety.

It was about three more hours or so of walking, before the group decided to rest for the night and set up camp. The monk, onni taiji, and kit got into their sleeping bags that the miko had brought from her time, while the hanyō perched in a nearby tree and the yōkai sat by the fire staring at the moon. He wondered to himself if the miko was safe and waiting for someone to rescue her, as well as what would have led her to wander off in the first place without telling anyone in the group.

 **A/N: There's chapter 2 for you(: I hope you guys are enjoying the story, please don't forget to leave reviews! As I said previously, I have several chapters _already_ finished. I will probably update here twice a week with chapters until this gets caught up with my Wattpad version, so if you don't want to wait for updates here pm me and i'll send you that way :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

 **ALSO - IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE ENDING OF THE SERIES/THE MOVIES OR READ THE MANGA THIS IS A SPOILER ALERT FOR THE BATTLE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER (THOUGH IT ISN'T _EXACTLY_ HOW IT PLAYS OUT, FOR THE MOST PART IT IS)**

 **You have been warned, and you may continue reading.**

The daiyōkai sat at the table in the dining hall, waiting for the miko to join him, Rin, and Jaken for dinner. To his right sat Rin, and next to her was Jaken, he purposefully left the seat on his other side open for the miko should she choose to sit close to him. Though, he wasn't so naive as to think she would trust him so easily. She, who had been on the opposite end of his whip and poison countless times. It was a wonder the miko was alive after all he had put her through if he was to be truly honest. Even so, what he had done was nothing compared to what his honorless hanyō brother had been doing.

It was moments before the entrance door opened, revealing the miko in a lavender yukata. He had to admit, for a ningen onna, the yukata did her justice. Her wavy, raven tresses flowed in the air as a small gust of wind passed through the doors, and her chocolate brown eyes gazed back at him. There was a nervous smile on her cherry red lips as she tentatively padded her feet towards the table. As she walked, he continued to look her over, though he kept his face as cold and as emotionless as always. He would have to reward Misaki for doing a great job of making the miko presentable.

"You guys weren't waiting long were you? I'm sorry." the miko said sheepishly, her cheeks tinging a slight red.

The daiyōkai shook his head slightly, "This Sesshōmaru does not care if you take your time, as long as you are feeling alright. You are here now, and the food is ready. Let us eat."

Kagome was surprised to say the least, Sesshōmaru didn't come across as a nice person to her. From what she gathered, he was a cold, heartless bastard who probably took in Rin out of pity for her. Why Jaken would ever follow someone who barely gave him the time of day was beyond her, though he was a demon as well. Maybe all demons were like that? Ruthless, cold, and never really caring for anyone else. Then she thought different, because there were demons like the great Inu no Taishō who cared for humans.

Her thoughts were disrupted as the room began to fill with servants bringing out varieties of foods and placing them on the table in front of the four companions. As she looked around at all the food laid out, her stomach grumbled in anticipation of food to devour. Everything looked delicious, and it was all home cooked, something she missed having on a daily basis. Though, she was unsure whether she should wait for the daiyōkai to start eating or if she was allowed to just dig in. She didn't want to be rude, since he is giving her a place to stay after all.

As the servants cleared the room, Sesshōmaru gave a slight nod, and Rin and Jaken began eating. Kagome assumed that was the go ahead for everyone since he started eating as well, and she slowly began to eat. Everyone ate in silence aside from Rin's humming, basking in the gourmet food on their plates. Though, Sesshōmaru's mind was currently elsewhere, silently cursing himself for not keeping track of time. It seemed that the beast within him was becoming more alert, meaning that he was starting to go into heat. Not something he wanted to happen when having a guest over, especially not the ningen miko.

For a brief moment, that only the miko noticed out of the corner of her eye, the daiyōkai's eyes flashed red and his pupils turned blue as his inner beast growled inwardly, yearning for satisfaction. It had gone just as fast as it had happened, and his eyes returned to their normal cold, amber color, leaving the miko to wonder if she had actually seen it happen. The miko did not voice her concern, instead saving it for later in the night when he would be alone in his study. When everyone finished eating, they cleared out of the dining hall and went to their respective quarters while the servants cleaned up the table. The miko strolled down the hallways to her room, watching as the daiyōkai went into his study next door. She hesitated in front of her room, before making her resolve to knock on his door. It was a few moments of silence before he said anything.

"You can come inside miko." Sesshōmaru's voice called from behind the closed doors.

 _ **For a human, this miko doesn't look half bad, she could suffice for a rut.**_

 _The daiyōkai growled inwardly at his beast, This Sesshōmaru will not take a human for a mate, let alone one that could purify this Sesshōmaru with her powers._

The miko fidgeted with her fingers a moment, before clearing her throat and looking up at the daiyōkai, "Is everything okay Sesshōmaru?"

"What concerns you so, miko?" he inquired.

She rubbed the back of her neck slightly, "I was just wondering if you were okay, at dinner I could have sworn I saw your eyes change like they did when you fought your brother at your father's grave. I haven't seen that happen without you wanting it to, so I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Hnn. This Sesshōmaru is fine, do not worry." thedaiyōkai replied, waving her off, "Go get some rest miko. You should visit the gardens with Rin, Rin has been wanting to spend time with you."

She frowned slightly, not buying it but knowing not to press any further, "Have a good night Sesshōmaru."

The daiyōkai watched as the miko turned and walked back out the door, closing it quietly behind her. It never ceased to amaze him how the ningen onna could care about others, regardless what they had done to her in the past. Especially when it came to his half brother, who without a doubt had probably done the most harm to her compared to anyone. Thinking about his brother made his lips curl into a snarl, the hanyō was constantly running after the dead priestess who pinned him to a tree for half a century when he clearly had someone at his side who wanted to be with him.

Though he would never voice it, he was starting to become lonely in his estate. He wanted more than just servants filling the halls, he wanted to see his own children running around to carry on his name once he left this earth. The killing perfection daiyōkai longed for someone to brighten up this place he called home, but he wasn't sure he had found anyone worthy to do so. Most demonesses only wanted to sleep with him because he was well known in the area, unless they were the daughters of nearby lords seeking a betrothal to help themselves. Such was the life of a lord who reigned over vast lands.

Nevertheless, the daiyōkai went back to looking through scrolls strewn across his desk of peace treaties, inquiries of supplies, and lords requesting betrothals. No matter how many he turned down, it seemed as though twice as many betrothal requests came back. As if they could not or would not take no for an answer, in hopes maybe one time he would say yes.

~~~~Inuyasha and the Gang~~~~

As the sun fell upon the landscape, the group continued to tread on through the green scenery that surrounded them. The hanyō stayed in front of the group grumbling to himself, and the yōkai scouted the area to make sure the group would be safe. Neither spoke to one another, or the group as they traveled. It was dead quiet until there was a rustling in the leaves of the trees overhead the onni taiji, monk, and kit who sat on the back of the two-tailed demon fire cat in her bigger form. The onni taiji reflexively threw her hand on her hiraikotsu, preparing to attack whatever waited to pounce on them.

Suddenly buzzing became loud as a horde of the demon wasps, Saimyōshō, rained down upon the group. The yōkai and hanyō instictively turned to help their endangered comrades, as a familiar wind goddess sat upon her feather in the sky watching silently. The kit ran for cover, using some of his fox magic to throw a puff of green smoke around him as he scampered behind a tree to hide in some bushes, unaware of the flea who jumped onto him to hide as well. The monk used his wind tunnel to help get rid of some of the Saimyōshō, though he closed it before too many of the poisonous insects could render him useless in the fight. He began to swing his pilgrim staff, shakujō, effectively purifying the yōkai wasps alongside his friends.

When the onslaught of demon wasps began to wane, reanimated corpses of demons they had previously defeated in their chases after Naraku came through the trees to drag out the fight. Sango threw out her hiraikotsu again and again, shredding chunks of the demons from the bodies as her two-tailed demon fox attacked the demons by her side. All the while, Kagura floated around with a smirk on her face. She succeeded in slowing down the group, judging their skills to see if they had finally gained strength to get rid of Naraku; who was currently heading towards the western lord's estate to retrieve the half of the Shikon no Tama from the miko.

What brought her out of her thoughts was the hanyō's blades of blood attack coming right for her, and she sneered at him as she barely dodged its grasp. Pulling out her fan, she threw dance of blades back at him. He blocked the oncoming attack with his tessaiga, sneering right back at her as he propelled himself into the air.

"You're always getting in the way wench! Why don't you go crawling back to Naraku to do his every bidding? Oh wait, you're already doing that by doing the dirty work for him. You're pathetic." Inuyasha growled at her, irritated to be slowed down when he wanted nothing more than to rush to Kagome's aid.

Before the hanyō could reach her, the wind goddess whisked herself away on the wind towards the western lord's estate, eager to witness the battle that would soon ensue. Inuyasha angrily tried swinging tessaiga at her, but it was no use with her being much faster. He touched back down on the ground, checking his friends to make sure they were all okay. Only when the kit was sure everything was safe, he ran from his hiding spot to rejoin the group.

"Nice of you to come back and join us brat." the hanyō grumbled as he picked the kit up by the back of his shirt, before narrowing his eyes at Myōga, "I see you went off and hid as well didn't ya, flea?"

Myōga hastily replied, "I was merely trying to make sure we stayed on the correct path master Inuyasha, I know you want to get there as quickly as possible."

"Whatever helps you feel better Myōga. Go back to leading the way."

Struggling to keep calm and collected, Myōga nodded, "Yes master Inuyasha, right this way."

~~~~Sesshōmaru and Kagome~~~~

The miko sat upon the extravagant bed in her room, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she rubbed her eyes. She was ready to get some sleep, and the bed was surprisingly almost as comfortable as her bed back home. Pulling back the covers and snuggling under them, a delighted sigh left her mouth. The miko had waved Misaki off when the demoness offered to sit by the doors inside her room as she slept, not wanting to feel super awkward having someone watching over her. She was fine with her bow and quiver of arrows, and knowing that Sesshōmaru wasn't far helped put her mind at ease.

As she felt her mind slipping away into the abyss of sleep, she reached her spiritual power out to be greeted by the comfort of Sesshōmaru's aura still in his study. She hoped this time she wouldn't have the recurring nightmare while she slept, so she could get some actual rest because she was _tired_. She was tired of dealing with the hanyō and the dead priestess, she was tired of her feelings for someone who treated her as a rebound, she was tired of fighting for jewel shards, and part of her was just tired of being in the feudal era. That part of her wished she could go back in time and stop herself from going near the old well just to see how different her life could have been.

In his study, the daiyōkai tensed as he felt incoming familiar auras, auras of people he wanted to kill for taking advantage of him and toying with him for their own gain. The hanyōNaraku was among the group of auras heading towards his estate, along with the wind goddess Kagura following close behind. His eyes narrowed, and he walked out of his study to await the anticipated arrival of his enemies, if they could even make it inside past the countless guards that patrolled almost every nook and cranny of the estate. Which he doubted, but the hanyō had proven him wrong before.

While he detested his half brother, he detested being used as somebody else's pawn for their own gain, as the spider hanyō Naraku had done. Naraku had given him back a human arm with a shard of the Shikon no Tama in place of the one his half brother had taken from him, along with a hive of demon wasps to fight and told him that with the arm he could wield tessaiga and prove his dominance over his half brother once and for all. The fight against his hanyō brother and his friends did not go as well as was planned, and the daiyōkai ended up right back where he had started - one armed and pissed off at a hanyō.

Soon, his demon and demoness guards began yelling, stirring up commotion as the enemies had apparently made their way to the gates of his estate. He could hear the little green imp cackling as he used his Nintōjō, the staff of two heads, to burn the demon wasps by the dozens. Suddenly, he heard the miko stir inside her room, and felt the presence of the spider hanyō nearing them. The daiyōkai closed the gap between him and the door to her room, entering and closing the door behind him as he whirled to face the half away ningen onna.

"This Sesshōmaru would advise you to prepare for battle. Thehanyō named Naraku is here, and it seems you are his target." he looked from her and nodded towards her bow and quiver of arrows.

Eyes widening, she whirled around and quickly picked up her weapon, slinging the quiver over her shoulder and preparing to purify an arrow. Naraku being here must mean he wanted to take the chunk of the Shikon jewel she had in her possession, and she'd be damned if she let all of her hard work go to waste because some filthy spider demon wanted it. She em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hated/em spiders, and what more of a perfect way to get rid of one than to purify it with divine spiritual powers? Just as she finished purifying her arrow, Sesshōmaru turned back to the door with his light whip extending from his fingers.

Naraku burst through the door cloaked in his baboon outfit, tentacles sprawling this way and that. When his eyes locked on the miko who so resembled the love of his life when he was alive and human, he lunged towards her. Knocking the arrow, she aimed for the tainted Shikon jewel and shot her assailant. Pure lilac aura surrounded the arrow as it soared through the air and sunk into the flesh of the spider hanyō, though it did not deter him from continuing his assault. What did deter him, was the light whip that snaked around his neck, yanking him backwards away from the miko.

Sesshōmaru was not going to let thehanyō get passed him without a fight, he still had unfinished business with thehanyō. Naraku let his miasma seep out from the baboon suit. Though that didn't stop thedaiyōkai from retracting his whip and instead shoving his claws into Naraku's chest, poison dripping from them and sinking into the hanyō's cluster of demon parts under the baboon suit. While they were distracted, the miko purified another arrow quickly.

"Sesshōmaru!" she shouted as she knocked the arrow and let go of the string on the bow.

The daiyōkai's quick movement speed allowed him to jump back as the arrow hit Naraku's other side. By now, he had let more of his miasma seep out and the miko threw up her own spiritual barrier so she could breathe clean air. Noticing, thedaiyōkai brought his whip back out and slashed at Naraku, trying to back him out of the room. The spiderhanyō persistently tries to go after the miko, but is unable to breach the pure spiritual barrier she put up. He turns to flee, leaving Magatsuhi to fight the daiyōkai and the miko.

Even with her true powers sealed, Magatsuhi was still very afraid of the strength of the miko's powers. Not to mention he knew that the daiyōkai's tenseiga could kill him as well. He silently cursed Naraku for being such a coward, and accepted his fate as a purified arrow hits him square in the chest and the daiyōkai slashes him with tenseiga. As Magatsuhi disappears, a pure lilac light cascades around the miko, lifting the seal that the evil demon had placed upon her. The daiyōkai stared in awe, having seen nothing more beautiful in his life than the pure light that shone around the miko.

 **A/N: Here's chapter 3 guys! I hope you guys enjoy the story, and I would like to thank the people who have already left reviews. It really warms my heart to know that people like my story! Also - if you haven't watched the ending of the series I'm sorry if this comes as a spoiler but I did try to warn you! The next chapter will be up soon(: have a good day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

 **ALSO - IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE ENDING OF THE SERIES/THE MOVIES OR READ THE MANGA THIS IS A SPOILER ALERT FOR THE CONTINUED BATTLE IN THIS CHAPTER (THOUGH IT ISN'T _EXACTLY_ HOW IT PLAYS OUT, FOR THE MOST PART IT IS) I REPEAT, THIS IS A SPOILER ALERT FOR THE CONTINUED BATTLE FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO THIS ONE.**

 **You have been warned, and you may continue reading.**

As the onni taiji, monk, kit, two-tailed demon fox, the hanyō, the wolf yōkai, and the flea yōkai kept travelling, a sudden beacon of light appeared in the sky. They all looked up to see that it was a pillar of pure lilac light and their eyes widened. Quickening their pace, they made a bee-line straight for the beacon of light, knowing they would find their miko friend at the center of it and fearing that her life was in grave danger.

 _Please be okay, please be okay, I swear if my brother hurt you in anyway or let any harm come to you, I will never forgive that pompous bastard!_ Inuyasha thought to himself as his heart raced.

When the group grew closer to the beacon of light, they came to a clearing where an estate rested upon a hill. It was surrounded by an elegant white walls with several posts where guards would have been, had there not been chaos going on inside the walls. The sounds of fighting could be heard as demons fought Saimyōsho and other yōkai loyal to Naraku. This made the group struggled to go even faster, now that they were almost at their destination.

By now the light had faded away, and the group's hearts grew heavy with worry. It felt like ages before they made it to the gates, and the group began slaying their way through all of Naraku's minions. The wind goddess didn't want to make it easy for them to get to Naraku, as they were killing demons she raised them from the dead with her fan. Angry, the hanyō pulled out a transformed tessaiga and let rip a wind scar, effectively killing the horde of minions and damaging the castle.

With a spot open, the group made their way further into the castle grounds, searching frantically for their friend. They slaughtered demons in their wake as more kept coming at them, threatening to keep them from getting where they needed. They _had_ to find her, she _had_ to be okay, otherwise none of them would ever be okay. She was what brought them together, she was what made them care about each other and become friends. She meant everything to them, and they didn't know what they would do without her. All they could do was pray that they would find her alive and in one piece.

~~~~Sesshōmaru and Kagome~~~~

The bright lilac light began to fade away, and suddenly the miko's body was so overwhelmed that she grew dizzy. As she was swayed a little bit and was about to fall, a strong, slender alabaster arm wrapped around her waist and held her close. Slightly startled, she looked up and her chocolate eyes gazed into golden ones. She had never seen any emotion on the killing perfection's face before, but she could have sworn on her life that he looked the slightest bit concerned about her.

The miko's face flushed a light red as she stuttered, "Sesshō...maru..?"

"This Sesshōmaru does not understand what just happened to you, explain." he looked down at her, a curious glint in his eyes.

Putting a finger to her lips with a thoughtful look on her face, she replied, "Well..I had found my true powers and then he locked them away because he was afraid of being purified by them. He is the evil of the demon who was made into the jewel itself. I'm assuming because he died, whatever he did to lock them away was undone."

"Hnn. Are you okay, miko?" he questioned.

Steadying herself with her hands on the daiyōkai, the miko nodded, "I'm fine, but we have to go after Naraku. We can't let him get away when he's wounded, this could be our chance to finally get rid of that scum."

"This Sesshōmaru is well aware of the spider hanyō, and the hanyō will be disposed of. I will ask once more, are you okay to fight miko?" he hardened his gaze as he let his aura reach out to find the hanyō in question.

With a slight nod, she replied, "I'll be fine to fight, there will be more than enough time to rest after Naraku is dead and the Shikon no Tama is purified and made whole once again."

Finding the aura he was looking for, the daiyōkai tightens his grip around the miko's waist and takes off in the direction of the spider hanyō who had been making his way back towards Kaede's village. As they neared closer, the daiyōkai lightly placed the miko on the ground before appearing in front of the hanyō. The spider hanyō sneered as he stopped himself from running face first into the daiyōkai, and turned to look for the miko. When his eyes found her, he saw her aiming an arrow at him.

"I guess this is where I make my last stand. Be prepared, I will not go without a fight." He mused, eyeing the one that looked so much like the woman he had loved before he gave his body to demons.

As she went to shoot the arrow, a sneaky little Saimyōshō snagged her chunk of the Shikon no Tama from the bag she stored it in. She tried to turn and quickly shoot it at the offending Saimyōshō, but it was too late. The Saimyōshō flew quickly to Naraku, and the jewel fused itself together into completion. The hanyō let out a maniacal laugh as the jewel corrupted itself, save for a sliver of light that pulsed within due to the miko's true power. He absorbed the jewel and it began to transform his body into a gigantic spider, his hair turned pure white and his skin darkened, making him appear like an oni.

The miko knocked a purified arrow and shot it at him, though he slowly regenerated the damage she had done. Seeing this, the daiyōkai retracted his whip and pulled out tenseiga, slashing at the newly transformed spider hanyō. As they fought, a familiar tornado pulled up beside the miko, turning her attention away from the fight momentarily. She turned to look at the wolf yōkai, and his arms embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kagome. You aren't hurt are you?" the wolf yōkai inquired as he looked for injuries on her.

Pushing him away abruptly, "I'm fine, but we have bigger problems to deal with. Naraku absorbed the full Shikon no Tama, and has transformed already."

As the words came of the miko's mouth the onni taiji, two-tailed demon fox, monk, kit and hanyō appeared behind her and looked at the massive spider in front of them. The hanyō pulled out his tessaiga and charged at the monster, attempting to swallow Naraku and the jewel with his meidō zangetsuha attack.

"Even if I die, the jewel will not die with me, half demon." Naraku barked out another laugh.

Confused, the miko looked him in the eyes and asked, "What is your true wish? Because it doesn't look like the Shikon Jewel granted anything other than another form." The question startled him, and he could only stare at the miko as she continued, "You know, you seem to know a lot about other people's businesses and relationships with how much time you spend trying to tear them apart. That's probably because the jewel may not have allowed the complete removal of your human heart."

The hanyō attacked with a variation of his meidō zangetsuha that was more adapted to his fighting style, and though Naraku kept regenerating, the daiyōkai noticed the vulnerability and weakness. The daiyōkai put away tenseiga and pulled out bakusaiga instead, slashing at the spider demon in front of him. Due to bakusaiga's decomposing powers, Naraku's outer body began to fall apart. As he weakened, the wind tunnel curse began to break as well, allowing the monk to absorb the shōki coming from Naraku.

Feeling cornered with the group that had gathered around him, he began to feed parts of his soul to the jewel to gain more power and in turn he took on a more horrific appearance - his true face. The newly gained powers allowed him to stall the group as he threatened to crash his shōki filled body on Kaede's village, in an attempt to prevent the hanyō from killing him. However, that didn't stop the daiyōkai from striking Naraku's main body with bakusaiga, narrowly missing the Shikon no Tama.

As his body began to fall, the monk, kit, oni taiji, and the two-tailed demon fox rushed to the village to rescue the villagers from the miasma filled body that threatened to kill them all. The hanyō once again threw his meidō zangetsuha to definitely send Naraku's body to hell, but his soul remained with the miasma. The miko's eyes caught the glimmer of the Shikon no Tama within Naraku and she shot an arrow at it.

Before the arrow hit the Shikon no Tama, Naraku thought to himself, _Indeed, the jewel did not grant the one wish I had wanted, Kikyo's love._

He cursed himself, knowing he would not be able to join her in the afterlife. When the arrow hit, it purified all of Naraku's miasma and effectively saved most of the village from complete destruction.

Naraku's soul appeared as his head above the pierced jewel, hovering above the Bone Eater's well as he spoke, "In truth, I had made a different wish than what I truly wanted, and when I die that wish shall be granted."

As Naraku finally disappeared from the material world, the miko picked up the jewel and quickly purified it. Part of her had a feeling that the wish he had made was not a wish he wanted, but what the jewel had wanted. The jewel had wanted to keep existing, therefore it had intended for her and Naraku to take Midoriko and Magatsuhi's place. Knowing that there was only one true wish that could rid this world of the jewel, she wished for the jewel to disappear.

As the jewel disappeared, a stolen meidō swallows her hole along with the Bone Eater's well. The miko found herself in the bottom of the well, staring up at the familiar ceiling of her family's sacred well. She had not known that wishing the jewel away would send her back home. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of not being able to see her friends again, and she sat there as they flowed down her cheeks. After a few moments, she heard the door to the well open and footsteps near the well.

Looking up with wet eyes and tears still falling down her cheeks, she finds her younger brother Sōta staring down at her. Climbing her way up the well, she embraced him as her body shook while she continued to cry. Stunned to see his sister like this, all he could do was stand there and return her embrace. They stayed like that, two siblings holding each other, for what seemed like long minutes until she could finally steady her breath long enough to speak.

"I can't go back anymore...the jewel is gone and it sent me back." Her voice cracked as the tears threatened to come pouring out again.

Understanding the heartbreak his sister was going through, Sōta walked her back to the house so she could lay in her room. Kagome ran up the stairs, shutting her door and throwing herself onto her bed as she continued to cry her heart out. Their mother and grandfather looked to Sōta for an explanation.

With a sad look on his face, he informed them, "After putting the jewel back together and making the wish for it to disappear it forced her back here. She can't go back in time anymore"

Their mother's heart dropped and she did the one thing she thought would help her daughter. It was the weekend, so she called in the calvary of girlfriends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka to come console her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi told them that she was going through a bad breakup with Inuyasha after having just got over being sick with were over at the house within the hour, with ice cream and movies and bags packed to spend the weekend with them.

When they charged into Kagome's room, she looked up from her bed with tear-streaked cheeks and they immediately embraced her. She cried even harder with her friends by her side, grateful to have such wonderful friends that never stopped caring about her. The three friends rambled on about how she could find someone better than that two-timing ex of hers, someone like Hōjō and that she would come out stronger than before. She cracked a half smile through tears, they were always trying to get her to be Hōjō's girlfriend.

 **A/N: Another chapter here for you guys! I do hope you guys enjoy, and if any of you skipped the warning don't say I didn't tell you it would be a spoiler. I realize that not all of it is as truthful to the _actual_ ending, and there's reasons for that. (One obviously being this is a Sess x Kag and not Inu x Kag). Please don't be silent readers! Love you guys(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

When the jewel disappeared from existence, the miko disappeared as well, leaving the group dumbfounded and frantic. They had shouted her name as they looked around for any signs of her, but to no avail. They spent months searching the forest, looking for anything that proved she was still in their time. Eventually, the oni taiji settled down in Kaede's village and married the lecherous monk who couldn't keep his hands off of her behind. They took over caring for the young kit in the absence of their miko friend, along with the oni taiji's younger brother.

After some time, the daiyōkai tolerated them, allowing them to take in Rin as well so she could learn to live among humans. He would visit when he had a chance, and would sit with Rin as she told him about her day. He would also venture out to where the well had been, to see if he could smell any traces of the miko who piqued his interest before she disappeared into thin air. His inner beast wanting her over anyone else, refusing to claim anyone as a mate if he there was even a slight change he would find her once again. She had proved herself strong enough, and worthy enough to him, without realizing she had even done so.

As they grew older Kohaku and Rin became close, practically joined at the hip doing everything together. When they were old enough, Sango was ecstatic to hear that her brother intended on proposing to Rin. She thought they were _adorable_ together and she was happy he could finally have peace and be happy himself. The pair eventually had a daughter that was a spitting image of Rin, whom they named Kagome in memory of the miko who helped save their lives multiple times. They had her train to be the priestess to take over when Kaede passed away, and cherished every moment they had with her.

The hanyō had stayed behind with the dead priestess until she had passed away, then he wandered the lands aimlessly. Occasionally, he would go back to Kaede's village to see if the well would reappear and it was all just some cruel joke and the miko would come out and tell her sorry she had worried everybody so much. His heart grew heavier each time he had seen neither the well, nor the ningen onna who he missed dearly.

The wolf yōkai had gone home to his tribe of the East, where he would eventually get over his love for Kagome. He kept his promise to marry Ayame, who was the granddaughter of the North tribe's leader, and combined their small tribes together. They would go on to strengthen their tribes and making them bigger. They had two kids, one girl who had Ayame's eyes and Kōga's hair, and a boy who had Ayame's hair and Kōga's eyes.

Years began to fly by, and the human lives began to wither away, not meant to last forever in this world. Soon, the daiyōkai was visiting the tombstones of the oni taiji and the monk with an older Kohaku and Rin, their daughter practically all grown up. The kit was no longer a kit anymore, but a young strapping fox yōkai that wept at the graves of his dearest friends. He no longer found happiness staying in Kaede's village after Kaede, Miroku, and Sango had passed away. So he did the unthinkable and asked the daiyōkai if he could stay with him, he would pull his weight around the estate however he needed to.

The surprised daiyōkai agreed, knowing that the young yōkai needed guidance from another demon now. The daiyōkai took in the young fox yōkai and taught him how to wield a blade properly and how to defend himself. All the while, in the back of the young yōkai's mind was hope that he would live long enough to see the miko in the future where she returned. He remembered that she had said humans had taken over and that demons weren't out in the open as they were now. He hoped to be able to see the wonders that the humans would build, and his heart ached to see her, hear her laugh, and be held in her arms again.

~~~~Kagome in the Present~~~~

It had been a year and a half since the well closed up and spit her back out in her time, and her heart broke just a bit more every time she walked by the sacred well or the sacred tree. When she mustered up the courage to go back to school, that's all she focused on. She focused on all of her work, pouring herself into her academics, anything to keep her mind off of the fact she couldn't go back where she wanted to be. She was about to start her second year in high school, and she always dreaded history class. She dreaded it because she knew more about the feudal era history than she cared to share, having lived through it herself.

This year, they were going to explore the feudal era in more depth now that a new history book had come out. When the book landed on her desk, all she could do was blankly stare at it with her eyes practically falling out of their sockets. There on her desk, written on the cover was the title, _The Miko Who Traveled From the Future_ , and the only indication of a name for the author was an elegant letter S. Opening the front cover, on the inside was an inscription that read: _To Kagome, thank you for wandering into my life, and the lives of everyone you touched. You are missed. Sincerely, S._

There was no picture of whom the book was about, but she knew it was to and about her, and her heart skipped a beat. She knew that demons lived longer than humans, but did that really mean some of those she knew in her travels to the past were still alive? Her mind was racing a million miles a minute, thinking of the possibilities of finding someone from her past. It had never occurred to her until now that any of them could have been alive, and it was enough to give her the determination she would need to find out.

"Alright class, we will be learning a lot from this book about things that happened in the feudal era. We will be retracing the steps of a young girl who was pulled back in time from the modern era, and relive the battles and hardships she endured." the gruff voice of her teacher echoed through the room, "Each week there will be an assignment regarding the chapter or chapters we read through in that week, and there will be tests periodically to make sure you guys are actually reading and learning. We will start off slow, so this week I want you to read through the first chapter. I'll give you the assignment tomorrow."

With that, everyone simultaneously opened their books and began reading. She tentatively turned to the first page of the chapter and began to read as well. It felt weird to her, reading of how she fell into the sacred well at her family's shrine because a demon pulled her in. It was like she was experiencing déjà vu, revisiting a memory from the distant past that only seemed further now. Soon the bell for school to be over rang and everyone put away their things, shuffling out of the classroom and filling the halls.

As she began to walk home, her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi joined her. They had all noticed how distant she became in the last year and a half, and they were going to try to do something about it. The trio stood in front of their best friend with serious faces staring at her as she blinked back at them.

"Kagome, you need to have a day to yourself. You need to relax and take some time away from school. You need a girls night!" Eri declared, hands on her hips.

Before Kagome could retort, Ayumi cut her off, "We aren't taking no for an answer, spend some time with your best friends instead of your books. We can go out to eat or watch a movie. Please?"

Biting her lip tentatively as she looked from the new book and back to her friends, Kagome replied, "Can I at least get to change out of the school uniform before we go do anything?"

The trio squealed their delight, nodding as they walked her back to the family shrine. Once they made it to the bottom of the steps that lead to the shrine, her best friends said they would go home and change as well and be back in an hour. Kagome trudged up the stairs solemnly, debating if she should try to weasel her way out of it but ultimately feeling guilty for not having spent time with her friends. They had always been there for her, through everything, and she realized she was being unfair to them by not spending more time with them when she could.

She raced up the stairs to her room, leaving her book bag on the chair to her desk as she turned to her closet. Looking through her clothes, she decided to pull out a yellow dress that dropped below her knees, and a light blue cardigan to go with it. Quickly, she changed out of her school uniform and into her dress before gathering her raven tresses and tying then up in a loose pony tail. She picked up a necklace with a red pendant off of her desk and slipped it on, it was a gift from her mother shortly after she returned from the feudal era for good.

With one last look at herself in the mirror, she bounded back down the stairs as she heard knocks on the front door.

~~~~Somewhere in Tokyo~~~~

In a dark office of a 25-story above ground, 10-story below ground building, a deep voice echoed into a phone, "Sir, we may have finally located her. We sent scouts to all of the schools that are using your newly published book, and just got word back about a sighting. They watched her as she went home, she lives at a shrine that her grandfather owns, with her grandfather, mother and younger brother. It looks promising."

"Hnn. I will look into it myself to confirm." a quiet, authoritative voice came through the other side of the phone followed by a click, signalling the call was ended.

Rubbing his temples, the man stared at the papers strewn across his desk. They had been looking for her for years, waiting and hoping that they could find her. Being this close sent his nerves on edge, they would finally be able to see her once again. Though he was wed to another, it still put a smile upon his face to be able to see her bright smile once again. Standing up, he walked out of his office and knocked on the door next to his before walking in.

Sitting behind the desk was a kitsune with his long, fiery red hair pulled up in a pony tail. He wore the same blue ribbon he did when he was a young kit, though his outfit more modern. Dressed in dark blue jeans, a teal v-neck shirt, and no shoes, the kitsune looked as though he hadn't changed much over the past 500 years. The kitsune looked up with his emerald green eyes to acknowledge his visitor, a questioning look dancing across his face.

"Any news Kōga?" Shippo inquired, not wanting to get his hopes up just yet.

With a soft smirk, Kōga replied, "Sesshōmaru is personally going to look into the lead one of my men brought to my attention. He's never gone to check things himself, so it looks like this could be very promising kid. Why don't you head on into your room and get some rest? You've worked as hard as the rest of us have."

"Rest? You think I can get any sleep knowing we could possibly be seeing her again after all these years! I've waited for this day pretty much my whole life, I haven't even thought of what I'm going to say to her. So much has happened since she last saw us.." Shippo was rambling, Kōga knew by now that he did this whenever he was nervous.

Smiling, Kōga shook his head, "Just be yourself man, she'll be shocked to see how you've grown but she'll remember you. We'll have ample time to spend with her and catch up. Why don't you make her something?"

"That's not a bad idea! Thank you Kōga." Shippo returned the smile.

Looking at the watch on his wrist, Kōga frowned, "I should get back before Ayame jumps to conclusions. See you tomorrow kid!"

that, the yōkai left the kitsune alone in his office as he closed the door behind him. For once since he was younger, the kitsune let himself have high hopes. He knew the daiyōkai didn't follow up on leads unless they seemed extremely promising, not wanting to waste his time otherwise. The kitsune set about writing a journal, a sort of story book about everything that happened since she had last seen them all. He included everything about the oni taiji's marriage with the monk and how they raised her brother and rin, as well as the daiyōkai taking him in and helping him become stronger.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter(: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Things are starting to get a bit interesting ;thinkingemoji; I'm excited to see where this story ends up, I'm kind of just winging it as the time comes to update chapters. I hope you guys don't mind(: anywho! don't stay silent readers! I enjoy hearing from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

 **Heads up: This chapter is in the past, and it begins in Sesshōmaru's point of view, I wanted to try something different with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

The daiyōkai sat in the regal chair behind his desk, it had been a long couple of days since the final battle of Naraku happened on his estate. He lost many good men in that fight and there would need to be several repairs to the buildings, though nothing would compare to the empty feeling he had in his chest ever since _she_ had disappeared. These feelings of his were confusing him, the Lord of the West had never felt this way before. How could a little miko whom traveled with his brother bring these emotions to the surface of the Killing Perfection?

 _Why do I feel this way? She is just a mere human and yet, her absence is almost deafening. It is as if a candle light was blown out by the wind long before it's time._

Ever since she had been in his company, things seemed lighter, a little more bearable. She was a rare purity in a world full of monsters, desperately trying to help everyone around her. She would put herself in harms way to save someone else without a second thought, without hesitation. He came to realize he admired several of her traits, and reminisced about his father.

 _Was this what father felt when he would see that ningen onna, Izayoi? Is this why he sacrificed his life for her and the hanyō?_

Through all of his adventures, he was content being alone, even if he had been accompanied by the green imp yōkai. When he had come across the young girl Rin, he was curious about her actions. She had not feared him unlike other ningens, as a child she wanted to help him even though he never responded to her actions. He is still unsure why he used tenseiga to revive her, but nevertheless he enjoyed her company.

The young girl was always a bundle of energy, always smiling and wanting to play. She was just as pure of heart as the miko who recently captured his interest. It was a shame that she disappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared. His first impressions of her were misguided, he believed that anyone who sided with the hanyō deserved the same fate as he. That because she was at his side, she was just as pathetic as he was. After their many encounters, he soon realized that the miko was most definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Suddenly, he found himself in the air with his yōkai cloud beneath his feet and the wind blowing his long, silvery tresses cascading behind him. Subconsciously he made the decision to venture back towards the clearing where the well had been. It wasn't the first time he had done this since she had vanished into thin air that day. The miko occupied his thoughts lately, and he had many questions for her that he wanted answers to right now. It wasn't long before his feet touched the blades of grass in the clearing, whispers of her scent still lingered in the area though there was no other sign she had even existed.

He subconsciously found himself here trying to find her, as if she would just reappear again like nothing happened. It was still a wonder to him how she had disappeared in the first place, one moment she was standing there after the battle and the next she was encircled by that bright lilac light and then she was gone. Part of him worried about her safety, and the other half of him battled against it because she was just a human. She should not be invoking these feelings from him, a demon lord who thought humans were pathetic.

It seemed that between the last time he had been there and his arrival now, the well had reappeared. His golden eyes scanned the surrounding area and he tried to feel for her aura, but found nothing other than her scent lingering in the area as faint as it had been since she left. He took a deep breath in, reminiscing in her scent before he picked up on another's coming close. His golden orbs narrowed dangerously as he turned towards the oncoming unwelcome guest. A flash of red and silvery white came popped out of the trees and bushes, daring to pathetically attempt an attack on the Killing Perfection. The attack was dodged with ease, and the daiyōkai perched himself on the outstretched branch of a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here punk? All you ever did was try to kill her you bastard! You don't care about humans, or anyone who is beneath you!" the hanyō sneered, still in battle stance.

The daiyōkai's eyes stayed narrowed, though his face was as stoic as ever, "Hnn. This Sesshōmaru does not have to explain himself to _you_ hanyō. This Sesshōmaru has his own reasons, that is all you need to know. Why would _you_ care about the miko anyways? Are you not still taken with the dead priestess? It is no secret that you still care for her, now that her reincarnation is no longer here why are you not by her side? After all, was it not your own words that the miko was just a _shard finder?_ "

The hanyō's eyes hardened in a glare and he practically seethed with pent up anger. A snarl came out of the hanyō's throat as he lunged himself at the daiyōkai, claws extended from his fingers. His attacked missed, just as his first did, and in moments a golden whip was wrapped around his throat. The daiyōkai looked down upon the hanyō with a brief look of disgust on his face.

"This Sesshōmaru can smell the clay of the dead priestess all over you. The miko deserved more than you could ever be, half breed. Perhaps it is for the best that she is gone, perhaps she is in a better company than yours." with that, the daiyōkai called upon his yōkai cloud beneath his feet, allowing the golden whip to disappear from his hand as he took off.

The hanyō grumbled profanities, cursing the daiyōkai, even though a small part of him knew that what the daiyōkai said was true. He did not deserve the miko's love, though she gave it to him anyways, she had given him her everything when all he did was crawl back to the dead priestess. His heart had always been torn between the two, though the dead priestess was his first love. He had always known that the miko would be there for him, and maybe that is why it hurt so much to have her gone when he couldn't go back through the well. When he saw it reappear he had tried to jump through it to go see her, but he didn't go through it like he had before. He had still been in his time, in the middle of the field at the bottom of the well.

~~~~Miroku and Sango at Kaede's Village~~~~

The oni taiji, the monk and the oni taiji's brother stayed in the small hut that was the groups place to stay whenever they were in Kaede's village, where the oni taiji wept for the loss of her closest friend for months. The miko had become like a sister to her, and now she was gone. The oni taiji didn't know what to do anymore, their purpose of finding the jewel shards and disposing of Naraku was complete. She had avenged her family's deaths, helped make the lands a bit safer. But the feeling in her chest she couldn't explain was suffocating her, like she had lost a piece of herself.

The monk would hold the oni taiji, prepare food for her, and feed her, hoping to comfort her even in the slightest. He ceased his lecherous tendencies for the time being because he had never seen the oni taiji this distraught. It pained him to see the strong woman so vulnerable, and his heart ached every time she let out a body racking sob. Not even her two-tailed demon fox could help ease her pain, all the demon fox could do was curl up and let them rest on her fur in her enlarged form.

The younger brother of the oni taiji hated to see his sister in such a way, she had always been the stronger one between the two. She was always trying to protect him and make sure he was okay, and it seemed that no matter what he did he couldn't reciprocate even half of what she had done for him. He helped the monk with whatever was asked of him, trying to help make things easier for the trio so they could focus on his sister and her well being.

A few more months had passed, and slowly the oni taiji got better though she would never be whole again. She needed something to occupy her mind, so she would take her brother out to train him to become stronger. When they weren't training, she was helping Kaede with anything she needed around the village. She was starting to become herself again, though a part of her was still resigned.

One day she was sitting in the clearing where the well was, she would come out from time to time and sit and talk out loud as if the miko were there having a conversation with her. She was unaware that she had company, that the monk had followed her out there to see where she was going. She didn't hear him walk up behind her, didn't notice his presence one bit as she lost herself in a one sided conversation.

He placed a hand on her shoulder gently, taking a seat next to her before taking her hands in his, "Sango, I want you to hear my feelings. You don't need to say anything, so please just hear me out. You're not like the others Sango. You're a very special woman to me. Somehow..it's different with us. You see, Sango, I've never had such strong feelings for a woman as I do for you."

Her breath hitched in her throat, her chocolate brown eyes looking into his indigo blue ones as her cheeks flushed a bright cherry red. She was unsure how to respond, but it looked like he had more to say so she kept her mouth shut.

He continued, "Sango. Will you...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and bearing my children?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheeks still a bright red from blushing.

His arms wrapped around her, one hand tangling in her hair as he tilted her head back and pressed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. Part of him thought she would say no because of how he had acted in the past towards other women, but every fiber of his being was ecstatic that she said yes. He could not wait to settle in a home with her by his side and start their own little family. She was the only one he ever truly wanted to be with, and he hoped that this meant she felt the same way about him.

Their kiss was short lived as the monk pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. He had never been happier in his life than he was at this given moment, and he couldn't wait to make even more memories with the beautiful oni taiji. Pulling her to her feet, he interlaced his fingers with hers and they strolled out of the clearing and back through the woods towards Kaede's village to tell her brother of their engagement.

 **A/N: Woot! Chapter finished(: I know it's a bit of a weird chapter since it's mainly in the past, but I wanted to do something different and kind of show a bit of their lives in her absence. If you guys like it, let me know and I will do more chapters that focus a bit more on their lives in the past. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for being very patient with me guys! It does mean a lot to me. I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

The moonlight was shining bright through the window in her upstairs bedroom, casting an briliant light upon her face while she slept. Unbeknownst to her, a visitor was making his way up the shrine's steps towards her side of the house. Her visitor called an extension of himself, his yōkai cloud appeared beneath his feet and he levitated himself up to her window. Peering inside, he was pleased with whom he saw sleeping in the bed. He could smell her familiar scent through the glass, and he lifted his hand to knock gently on the window.

The figure in the bed turned over, though continued to snore softly as she slept unfazed by the knock. Seeing this the visitor knocked slightly harder, being careful not to break the fragile glass with his daiyōkai strength. Startling awake, the figure rolled off the bed while rubbing her eyes. Floating in front of her window was the daiyōkai, dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a colorful tie that oddly reminded her of his feudal era outfit. His long silver tresses danced in the wind behind his figure as the moon light shone down, making him look more like an angel than the demon she knew him to be. The sight nearly knocked all of the breath out of her lungs, he looked as handsome as ever.

Her eyes went wide as she ran over and opened the window not believing that she was seeing the daiyōkai in front of her. She quickly realized that opening the window when she had slept in only a night gown wasn't the smartest thing when the cold breeze hit her. Though, that didn't stop her from having it open for the daiyōkai. Stepping back from the window sill, she crossed her arms over her chest as the peaks of her breasts began to harden with the cool air. She could barely contain her embarrassment as his eyes raked over her body.

"Sesshōmaru..is that you? Get inside before someone sees you are you crazy?!" Kagome practically shrieked, barely keeping her voice low enough to not wake up her family.

A small smirk appeared on the daiyōkai's lips as he climbed elegantly into the room, "Miko, it has been quite a long time. You have not aged a bit since I last saw you almost 500 years ago. It took us awhile to find you, but we never gave up hope that one day we would see you again."

"Of course I haven't aged since you last saw me, to me I last saw you almost 2 years ago in this time. Wait, we? Who all is we?" her brows knit in confusion, she knew that if he lived this long that meant Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin and Kaede were no longer alive and the thought broke her heart.

With a slight nod, he replied, "The wolf yōkai and his pack, as well as the fox yōkai you used to watch over, among others have all been under my care and have been working for me. We've spent countless years trying to find any trace of you."

"Shippo is with you?" she inquired, her eyes darting around to look for the little kit.

A soft chuckle that sounded more like a rumble came from his chest, "He is not presently with me, but he is back at the office building. The last of us demons went into hiding together, so we could learn to blend in and not be found out. I made a company for us, and underground of that building is our living quarters so we can be comfortable in our own spaces."

"It's odd hearing you talk without referring to yourself in third person. Also, what happened to your magenta stripes and the crescent moon?" She pursed her lips in a frown, she had been so used to seeing those stripes and the moon on his face.

With a silver eyebrow raised at her, he tilted his head slightly, "I had to learn to blend in, did I not? I put on what your kind calls concealer I believe, to hide my markings. Your people do not talk in what you call third person, I must admit it does feel rather odd but I did what I had to survive this long. If it bothers you so, I can revert to my old speech habits when I am with you miko."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. What I really don't understand the most is.." she looked at her feet, letting her dark raven tresses fall in front of her face, "why were _you_ looking for me this whole time? Was it for Shippo? Kōga? You are the killing perfection, even if people don't know that today, you might as well have been an ice king. You didn't even really care for my kind."

Closing the space between them, the daiyōkai lifted her chin up so his golden eyes could gaze into her chocolate eyes, speaking in almost a soft whisper, "Very well. This Sesshōmaru has his own reasons for searching for you miko."

Before she could ask what he meant, he captured her lips with his in a deep kiss as one of his arms wrapped around her small waist while his other hand tangled in her hair. At first she was surprised, her eyes had widened slightly though he couldn't see because his were closed. Subconsciously, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss as she pressed her body against his, earning a moan from his throat that sounded more like a growl. She had never felt this way before, every part of her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve was on high alert. He pulled inches away, resting his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Eyes still closed, his voice came out raspy even after clearing his throat, "This Sesshōmaru does not wish to cause you any discomfort miko, but he could not resist the temptation of your soft looking lips."

"I wouldn't say it made me uncomfortable..I was just more taken by surprise than anything..." her cheeks flushed cherry red.

He opened his eyes and stared into her eyes, moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "If you would like, this Sesshōmaru can take you to the company's building so you can reunite with the young kitsune. He has missed you quite a lot, as this Sesshōmaru assumes you have missed him just as much."

"Could we really? Let me get changed really quick! I don't want to look like I just rolled out of bed." She turned towards her closet, having forgotten momentarily that she was only in a night gown as she rummaged through the clothes.

As the daiyōkai was going to turn around to give her some privacy, a small gust of wind blew in through the still opened window. This caused the lower hem of her night gown to lift up, exposing her bare buttocks to his wandering eyes. Quickly, he turned away and silenced the sound threatening to come out of his throat as she frantically held down the night gown with one hand and looked up to see if he saw anything. Seeing that he was standing still with his back towards her giving no emotions or any indications, she breathed a sigh of relief. Slipping into a pair of black laced panties and a silver laced bra, she then pulled on a pair of dark grey jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt.

After pulling on socks and shoes, she made her way to his side by the window and looked up at him expectantly. He climbed back out the window, summoning his yōkai cloud beneath his feet and they met air. Turning around, he held out a hand for her to join him on it and she didn't hesitate to accept it as she followed suit. He flew them to the bottom of the shrine steps, and they walked out the front gate towards the sleek, black Mercedes Benz parked by the sidewalk.

"This. This is your car?" She looked at him incredulously, a perfect raven eyebrow arched.

The daiyōkai pulled out his set of keys and unlocked the vehicle, "Hnn."

Like a gentleman, he held the passenger door open for her while she slid into the leather seat and buckled the seat belt. The door closed with a soft click, and he was on the other side getting into the driver's seat in seconds. It almost surprised her, _almost_ , except she knew he was a demon who was always fast in battle. He was the killing perfection after all, the icy Lord of the West whom nobody except the young girl Rin could seem to get close to. The thought of Rin sent a pang through her heart, she missed the little girl who always smiled with joy when she saw her.

The engine purred to life as the daiyōkai turned the keys in the ignition, and they set off into the night towards a location unbeknownst to her. She gazed out the window as the scenery flew by, staring at the stars and the lights of the city. It would never be as breath taking as being under the stars in the feudal era where the was no pollution in the air. Sooner than she would have thought, they pulled into an underground garage next to a tall skyscraper. They went several floors down before he parked in a marked spot by a set of metal doors that had a complex scanner on one side.

Placing his hand on one part of the scanner, he lowered his head for the eye scanner as well, before a soft ding was heard and the metal doors slid open. He gestured for her to follow him inside, side glancing behind him to make sure that she did. She followed close behind, excited to see the kitsune again, but nervous to be in a building that many demons call home. The hallway had several doors on either side spaced out evenly, she assumed that behind each door was an apartment for each demon to live in. It seemed like they had walked down an endless path before they stopped in front of a dark red door, and the daiyōkai knocked three times.

The door opened, revealing a man taller than her, dressed in charcoal grey pants and a sea green v-neck shirt with his fiery hair pulled up in a pony tail. Catching a glimpse of the ribbon holding his tresses up, she gasped and her eyes darted to look at his face. She found bright emerald eyes that lit up with recognition staring back into her chocolate brown eyes. The daiyōkai stepped inside the room, giving them some space as he went to sit on a bar stool at the table. Almost immediately, tears welled up in her eyes as she closed the distance between her and the kitsune and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh Shippo! I missed you...so much" she buried her face against his chest, her body shaking as she let the tears stream down her cheeks.

The kitsune wrapped his armed around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head, "I missed you too Kagome. We thought...we thought the jewel might have taken you with it, and that we would never see you again..."

The fox yōkai pulled her into the room, closing the front door behind them as he turned to the daiyōkai with a soft smile on his face. It took a few moments, but finally her tears stopped and she took a seat between the daiyōkai and the fox yōkai at the table. The fox yōkai had placed a small wrapped package in front of her, a green bow was fastened to the top. She looked over at him questioningly, before taking it in her hands to open the wrapper.

"What is this?" she inquired as the wrapper gave way to a leather-bound book.

Rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the foxyōkai replied, "It's a journal I wrote, about all the stuff you missed out on when you were forced back here. I thought you might want to have everything written out in detail for you, so you could remember it as if you had been there"

"This is absolutely wonderful Shippo, thank you. Thank you for not giving up hope on me and for looking for me all these years, you have no idea how much it means to me to be able to see you again. I can't believe how big you've grown!" a huge smile was on her face, though part of her was sad about having missed so much she was also glad to have some of her past here with her in the future.

 **A/N: Alright guys! That's a wrap for this chapter. You want to hear the extra surprise? Hmmm maybe I should make you wait. Maybe I shouldn't. If you are underage, don't read the following chapter. Let me know what you think! Thank you for being patient and understanding, it means a lot to me! Enjoy, lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is LEMON. That means if you are _underage_ then you should _NOT_ be reading this. This is for _MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY_. **

**This chapter is going to be heated coitus, juicy (no pun intended) details and all. You know what I mean. -smug look- Doing the deed, doing the nasty, the birds and the bees. So please, spare your virgin eyes and mind, and wait for the next chapter to be released.**

 **I REPEAT - _MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY_. NO _UNDERAGED READERS_ PLEASE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I REFUSE TO BE REPORTED FOR YOUR NEGLIGENCE TO READ THIS WARNING THAT IS IN _BOLD_ LETTERS.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Mature audience, you can continue reading. I hope you enjoy!**

It seemed like the trio had been there for hours catching up as if they last saw each other over the summer, and before long the miko began to yawn tiredly. She attempted to cover her mouth and hide the yawn, but both yōkai had heard it with their sensitive ears. Sheepishly, she looked at both of them apologetically.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, Sesshōmaru was knocking at my window a bit after I went to sleep. I'm sorry." her cheeks flushed a light red.

Standing up, the daiyōkai held out a hand to her, "My apologies miko, let's get you some rest. You can continue to catch up with the kitsune later."

The miko nodded, taking his offered hand to help her up to her feet. She gave the kitsune a quick hug, smiling brilliantly to have him standing in front of her all grown up. After saying their good nights, the daiyōkai ushered the miko back into the hallway. Oddly enough, he wasn't leading her back towards the parking garage, he was walking the opposite way and stopped in front of a charcoal grey door. Pulling a key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and held it open for her, gesturing for her to walk in.

Although she had a questioning look on her face, she obliged and walked inside the room. Looking around, she realized it was probably the daiyōkai's room, it was too clean and organized to be anyone else's. There wasn't much on the walls, or in the room itself to be honest. There was a midnight black desk sitting near the door with a white desk lamp on top, a huge bed, and a small shelf for shoes. She assumed that the single door was to the bathroom, and the sliding doors were the closet. Her chocolate brown eyes came to a stop at the bed, it looked very much like the one she had in the room she had stayed in at his estate in the feudal era.

The daiyōkai closed and locked the door behind him, walking over to the sliding doors as he slipped off his tie. He placed it on a hanger that held other ties, before sliding the door closed again and looking over at the miko. She had moved to sit on the bed after taking her shoes off and placing them on the shelf he had beside the desk. His golden eyes darted to her lips for a moment, before gazing into her eyes.

"Humor me, miko. Are you being courted by anyone?" he inquired.

Her brows knit in confusion, but she shook her head, "If you mean am I in a romantic relationship with someone, then no I'm not. I've been more focused on school than relationships, as it stands I barely have time to spend with my friends."

"Hnn. Does anyone catch your eye?"

She looked at her hands folded in her lap, "I haven't really let myself have any interests after I came back, it was too much for me."

He disappeared into what she assumed to be the bathroom, and when he came back out he was shirtless. She could see the magenta stripes that peeked out from his lower back onto his sides, as well as the ones that decorated his wrists and cheeks. The familiar crescent moon on his forehead was uncovered as well, and she had to fight to not bite her bottom lip. Seeing him shirtless like this reminded her of the night at the river when she had unknowingly stumbled upon him bathing when she ran from the thought of the dead priestess and the hanyō.

Perhaps he noticed that she was staring too much, because she soon found that he was standing in front of her. His silvery tresses cascaded in a cloak over one alabaster shoulder, his golden eyes gazing into her chocolate ones. He could smell the a hint of her arousal, and that was enough invitation to lean forward and capture her lips with his. Gently, he pushed her to lay on her back and pressed his body against hers. Something between a gasp and a moan sounded from her throat as his left hand tangled in her raven locks, his other hand slipping under her shirt and cupping one of her breasts, massaging it.

His lips parted, tongue dancing across her lips for an invitation, and she almost instantly obliged. Her nerves were all on fire again, electricity running along every inch of skin at his nearness. She couldn't begin to understand what this feeling was, all she knew was that she wanted more of him. It was such an intoxicating feeling, she _needed_ more. His fingers teased the peak on her breast that began to harden, and she moaned into his mouth as her back arched slightly off the bed. A low growl came from his throat in response, and he let his hand trail from her breast down to the front of her jeans.

He pulled his lips away from hers, hungrily laying kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her collar bone. He unbuttoned her jeans, his hand sliding underneath her laced panties and slipping between her thighs. His thumb rubbed gently over her clit, and she gasped out in pleasure. The heightened scent of her arousal hit him, and as his thumb rubbed he slid a slender finger inside her already wet folds. The combined feelings sent a wave of pleasure through her body, and her hands desperately clutched at the sheets beneath her.

"Before this Sesshōmaru can no longer control himself, do you want this?" he inquired, voice deeper than usual.

She realized that he had stopped his ministrations, and gazed at him through half lidded eyes as she whispered, "I want to know what it's like to be with someone so intimately, I _want_ to feel you inside of me."

A deep rumble came from his chest as he slid a second finger inside of her wet folds, slowly pumping them in and out as his thumb continued to rub her sensitive nub. It left her breathless, and she cried out his name in pleasure as she writhed beneath him. Soon, he found he could not hold back any longer, his hardened flesh pulsing with the need to be inside of her. It only took seconds to remove the rest of his clothing and hers, and he spread her legs to position himself between them. He leaned over her, his long silvery tresses cascaded like curtains on either side of his shoulders as if to hide this moment from the world.

He slowly sheathed himself inside of her dripping wet folds, relishing in the feeling of her walls tight around him. He pulled back out, slowly thrusting himself back in and pushing past her virgin barrier and stopping to look into her chocolate eyes. He could see the slight pain in them, but she raised her hips to meet his and they both moaned. That was all he needed, his eyes slowly bled red as he thrust harder into her, another growl of pleasure coming from his throat.

His arms rested on either side of his head as he pressed his lips against her fiercely, hers hands finding their way to his back as her nails dug into his skin. She opened up her mouth to him, allowing their tongues to dance in a battle for dominance. He could smell that she was getting close to going over the edge, and he took the chance to slow down as they both gasped for air.

"Will you..will you do this Sesshōmaru the honor of being his mate?" his voice came out hoarse as he gazed into her chocolate eyes with a heated look in his own crimson red, barely any hint of the gold that's usually there.

Her jaw hung open, unable to believe that such a question would be aimed at her coming from his lips, "Sesshō..."

"This Sesshōmaru is quite serious, if that is what you are wondering miko. This Sesshōmaru has had these feelings for almost 500 years, and has not mated with anyone else."

She searched his crimson eyes wanting to believe his words, unable to hide the disbelief from her face, "You could have had anyone in the world Sesshōmaru, why wait for me without knowing you would ever see me again?"

"That is true, this Sesshōmaru could have had anyone, and many would throw themselves at the first chance, and many tried. They all pale in comparison to you, miko. Nobody has the fiery spirit that rests inside of you, the determination that you have, nor the big, strong heart you have. You rose to the occasion multiple times instead of shrinking away in fear or doubt, you put others before yourself not caring the consequences as long as you can protect them. There is no creature on this earth worthy of you or your love." he replied quietly, his stoic face was now soft, his eyes were warm and inviting instead of cold as ice.

Tears threatened to blur her vision, all she had ever wanted was someone to love her and she had thought she had that with the hanyō until the dead priestess came back. She thought if she had waited long enough he would choose her instead of the pile of clay, because she was always by his side when he needed her. That obviously came back to bite her in the ass because he never did choose her, he always chose the dead priestess and she resigned to her fate of being a rebound thinking she could be happy as long as he was.

Yet, 500 years in the future, here she was looking into the eyes of a demon who had tried to kill her on multiple occasions. A demon who had sworn all ningens were pathetic and didn't deserve to breathe the same air as the Lord of the West, aside from the young girl Rin. A demon who she thought despised her for being in the company of his half-breed brother, was showing her a side of himself that he had never shown anyone and asking her to stay by his side.

Taking a deep breath, it was several moments before she found her voice again, "It would be a pleasure to be your mate Sesshō-"

Before she could even finish his name, his lips came crashing against hers in a searing hot kiss. There was so much passion, so much hunger in that one kiss and it was breathtakingly overwhelming. He began thrusting his hips into hers with newfound energy, as if his life depended on their intimacy, going harder each time he thrust his hardened flesh inside her tight, wet walls. Her back arched off the bed as she cried out his name in pleasure, her nails digging small, blood filled crescents into the alabaster skin on his back.

As she came close to climaxing and her walls began to tighten almost painfully around his hardened flesh, he leaned down and sank his fangs into her exposed neck to mark her as his own. That sent her flying over the edge as waves of pleasure rolled through her mind and body and it was as though nothing else in the world mattered in that moment. After a few more hard thrusts he joined her in ecstasy, his hot seed filling her already wet walls that still convulsed around him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over so that she was laying on his chest. She nuzzled his neck gently, earning of a soft rumble from his throat. Even though her heart was still pounding rapidly, her eyes were so heavy she couldn't keep them open any longer. He ran his fingers through her raven tresses with one hand while the other trailed along her bare back, sending shivers down her spine as she began to succumb to the call of slumber. A soft smile danced on his lips as he looked down at the miko, content that his waiting hadn't been in vain.

 **A/N: :o first lemon chapter everrrr! I hope you guys enjoy it(: today will be another double chapter day since technically this was supposed to be part of last week's surprise. See you in the next chapter :D don't be silent readers! I absolutely love to hear from you guys! Have a good one(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

 **If you didn't heed my warning last chapter and you couldn't handle it, shame on you. If you did heed my warning and skipped to this one, I applaud your strength! If you were mature enough to read it, I hope you enjoyed it and will give me feedback on it :D**

The daiyōkai startled awake when a new scent infiltrated his sensitive nostrils, and he flared out his yōkai in search of the threat. He found no other yōkai in the room, though something about the miko's scent had changed. Opening his golden eyes, he was unprepared for what he saw. In his arms, the miko was still asleep and yet she was glowing a bright teal color, almost as bright as the lilac light that had cascaded around her the day they defeated the spider hanyō.

 _ **In her dream:**_

 _She found herself in the clearing where the well was in the feudal area, the sky was a brilliant shade of baby blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The wind danced around, causing the blades of grass to bend gracefully with it and sent her raven tresses floating behind her. She couldn't see anyone, but she could sense that she wasn't alone out here. The knowledge didn't scare her, surprisingly it was comforting even though she had no idea who was there with her. Somehow she just_ _ **knew**_ _in her heart that they weren't there to harm her._

 _What seemed like forever passed, before a figure came to join her in the clearing. It was another woman, dressed in a black fur skirt with matching insteps and arm guards, a black wolf fur draped over her shoulders, and midnight blue armor. Her royal blue tresses cascaded down to her knees, and her emerald green eyes took in the miko standing before her._

 _"Who are you?" the miko inquired, having this weird feeling that she's met the person before her but not being able to put her finger on where._

 _The woman smiled at her, "My name is Mitsuko Kishimoto, little one. I happen to be an ancestor of yours, from years long since passed. Have a seat, let us talk about your heritage."_

 _She motioned for the miko to sit beside her in the grass, as she herself sat down. The miko was hesitant at first, but took a seat next to the woman. When the miko settled in, she was able to get a better look at the woman and noticed that there was definitely some of herself that she could see in the other woman's face._

 _"You come from a long line of powerful beings, though the history has been erased since before the feudal era you have come to know. If the knowledge that a daiyōkai and a miko could give birth to a child stronger than them, and that their children would only become stronger, think of how that could have changed the world. For better or for worse, there have been legends of a child born to this heritage, though it was left at just being a legend for the safety of our bloodline. You come from a family of wolf yōkai who lived in the southern lands of the feudal era. Though your yōkai has not made itself present, it has always been apart of you since birth." Mitsuko elaborated._

 _The miko's brows knit in confusion, "Why hasn't it made itself present to me? I thought all yōkai can control their other forms?"_

 _"Normally, yes, that is the case. But considering miko can purify yōkai at will, it isn't far off to presume that having a child of both yōkai and miko heritage could be problematic. The children are supposed to grow and learn to control their miko powers before they are allowed to know of their yōkai side. That way they do not accidentally purify themselves during their first transformation. Sometimes, the transformation does not happen until the child has fully_ _ **matured**_ _." She continued._

 _With a frown on her face, the miko looked to her ancestor questioningly, "So with your presence here, does that mean it is time for my first transformation?"_

 _"I'm glad to see that intelligence was not lost along the way of my descendants. Yes, I am here to talk you through your first transformation. I wanted to explain your history before I got to that. Do you think you are ready to proceed, little one?"_

 _Nodding her head with newfound determination, "I'm ready, just walk me through it."_

 _"Alright, you may have seen others go through their own transformation, and what you will be doing will be similar to that. I want you to close your eyes, and reach deep into your soul until you find your wolf yōkai. Reach out to it, awaken it from it's decades of slumber, and will it to come to the surface. When you do so, you need to also keep a hold on your reiki, make sure that it doesn't flare out. Your reiki needs to know that your wolf yōkai is friendly, and will never cause you any harm. Your wolf yōkai will talk to you, telepathically, and you will be able to respond in the same way to it."_

 _The miko closed her eyes, unsure of how to reach into her soul but giving it a try anyways. At first she was in a white void, being able to see for miles but nothing in sight. She began to walk forward in her mind, and she began to see a black form laying on the ground a few hundred feet in front of her. Slowly, she made her way to it's side and cautiously ran her fingers along the top of it's head. A soft rumble came from the form's throat as it opened its eyes to reveal sapphire blue orbs staring back at her chocolate ones._

 _It rubbed it's head against her hand, and an angelic voice sounded in her head,_ _ **It is great to finally be able to meet you face to face, Kagome.**_

 _ **It is great to be able to meet you as well, Keon.**_ _Unsure of how she came up with the name, part of her just_ _ **knew**_ _that is what the wolf was called._

 _It seemed as if the wolf was smiling back at her,_ _ **Do not be afraid of the change, it might hurt at first but I promise I mean you no harm. Take my paw, join me in this leap of faith.**_

 _The miko held her hand out to the wolf, who now towered over her almost as the daiyōkai's true form did, and the wolf put her pawn in the miko's hand. In a flash of teal blue light, it was as if the two merged into one being. Pain shot through the miko's body as her eyes bled from their chocolate color to the sapphire color of the wolf who had been laid out before her. Her bones changed as her body hunched over, skin becoming fur that was as dark as her raven tresses. A single large tail whipped around behind her, and once the transformation was complete she stretched her body out like a house cat would after a nap._

 _ **Are you still there Keon?**_ _she whispered tentatively._

 _The voice soothed her,_ _ **I am still here Kagome, are you alright?**_

 _ **I believe so, yes, this is just all so new to me.**_ _she rebutted._

 _Once again, she found herself in the clearing by the well, standing in front of Mitsuko. The older woman looked very pleased with the fully transformed miko, a brilliant smile on her wine colored lips. Mitsuko reached out, and the miko dipped her head to nuzzle the outstretched hand._

 _"You have done exceedingly well for a first time, normally they have some troubles during their transformation. You transformed as if it were second nature to you. It seems my work here was done much sooner than expected." Mitsuko beamed._

 _Taking a few moments to transform back to her human self, the miko replied, "You're leaving so soon? Will I ever get to see you again? It seems as though I have more questions than answers."_

 _"Perhaps, should you need me in the future I may be able to appear before you once again. If it is answers you seek, you should talk to your mother about any questions you should have. She is another beautiful descendant of mine. I am proud to call you one of my own, little one, but I must go. I am honored to have been able to meet you. May the road rise to meet you, May the wind be at your back, May the sun shine warm upon your land, May the rain fall soft upon your face until we meet again."_

With that, the miko found herself stirring from her slumber, coming face to face with a pair of golden eyes staring intensely at her. It took her a moment to remember she was in a bed with the daiyōkai, and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as the memories of earlier flooded back into her memory.

"Are you alright miko? You smell...different. And this Sesshōmaru does not mean in the sense that you are pupped. Which you are not, if you were wondering."

She almost choked on her breath at the implication of being pregnant, "I'm okay. I just learned something about my bloodline that I didn't know before. One of my ancestor's came to me in my dream. Apparently, I'm part miko and part wolfyōkai. She was walking me through my first transformation."

"You are part miko and part yōkai?" he asked incredulously.

Nodding her head, "Apparently I come from a long line of miko yōkai, my ancestor's name was Mitsuko Kishimoto."

"This Sesshōmaru had heard of tales of a miko yōkai, but never believed such a thing to be possible. So you have transformed?"

A small smile danced across her lips, "If there's a big enough room that's clear, I could show you."

He instantly got to his feet, and she was once again reminded of their escapades when she saw his naked alabaster skin. She watched as he got up and got dressed, before she gathered her clothes off the floor and got dressed as well. Her body shivered at the memory of his touch, and the ecstasy it brought. When she finished, she looked up and saw him gazing at her. If she didn't know any better she would say he looked almost excited? Not in the sexual way, but like the child walking into a candy store being able to have whatever they wanted way.

He opened the door, holding it open for her before locking it behind them and walking down the hallway. Stopping in front of a white door with intricate golden designs, he punched a few numbers into the device on the wall. In moments, multiple clicks could be heard as the mechanics turned in the wall, and then the door slid open. In front of them was a large, open room with a large bench next to the door. Nothing else decorated the room, save for the padded flooring beneath their feet.

Before he could say anything, the miko skipped to the center of the room and did everything Mitsuko had said to her. In seconds, her eyes bled from their normal chocolate brown to the brilliant sapphire of her wolf. Her body hunched over and bones began reforming themselves again, her skin morphing into beautiful raven fur. When the transformation was complete, she sat and stared at the daiyōkai who practically had his jaw on the floor. Just as quickly as she had transformed, the daiyōkai's eyes bled crimson red as he transformed as well. When his was complete, he sat in front of her and rested his chin on the top of her head. A low rumbled sounded from both of them as they sat there, content in each other's presence.

The daiyōkai was shocked to say the least, he didn't think it was possible that a crossbreed of a miko and a yōkai could exist. Yet sitting in front of him was living proof, the woman he chose as his mate just kept surprising him when he thought he had seen it all. Her wolf form was just as gorgeous as her human self, and every inch of his body glowed with a newfound pride. He had loved her before he knew any of this, and this definitely didn't change any of that. It just made him happy, knowing that he would never have to worry about the possibility of his children being hanyō like his half-breed, disappointment of a brother.

The miko transformed back to her human form, a big smile on her face as she looked up at the daiyōkai. Even in his transformed state, he still looked as though he couldn't believe his eyes. It was weird to her to see his emotions like this, but she was glad because she knew nobody else had ever seen this side of him before. It was something she would cherish, knowing that the killing perfection trusted her enough to show anything other than his icy, stoic mask.

Before she could blink, he was in his normal form as well, and his lips came crashing down on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. There would never be enough words to express how he felt, so he poured his feelings into that kiss. It was such an overwhelmingly passionate kiss, that it left her dizzy and breathless when they finally parted.

 **A/N: Bam. Next chapter done(: First off, I hope if you were underage that you completely skipped the last chapter. If you didn't, shame on you. Don't say I didn't warn your virgin eyes/mind.**

 **Second off, if you were part of the mature audience I really hope you liked it and offer some feedback.**

 **Third, I hope you guys enjoy the twist of this chapter! I've been thinking for awhile how I wanted to have her somehow be part yōkai but wasn't sure how to go about it just yet. This kind of just flowed out of my fingers, so let me know what you think(:**

 **Last but not least!** **I will be attending PAX West this year, and for those of you who don't know when that is: It's August 31st - September 3rd. I'm spending a week out in Washington, if any of you are going to be there don't hesitate to PM me! I wouldn't mind meeting some of you guys(: I will be working 5 hours each of those days, as I'm going as an enforcer. Once my shift is over I'm free to hang out and do whatever(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

Later that morning, the daiyōkai took the miko back to her at the family shrine so her family wouldn't worry about her absence. When they arrived at the shrine, her mother greeted the two at the door and gave the daiyōkai a puzzled look. Her mother knew what he was, and she had an inkling that he was somehow related to the hanyō her daughter had grown very fond of. She also knew that hanyōs were frowned upon by most yōkai, so she didn't dare bring up the likeness.

Sensing the tension in her mother, the miko cleared her throat, "Mom, this is Sesshōmaru Taishō, Sesshōmaru this is my mom. I met Sesshōmaru when I was in the feudal era mom.

"Ahhh. It's nice to meet you Sesshōmaru, I'm glad my daughter found a friend from that time again. Maybe you'll bring some life back to my daughter, kami knows she needs it." her mother smiled.

A light blush appeared across the miko's cheeks, "Oh you hush mom. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course, did you want your friend to accompany us as well?"

Before she could reply, he shook his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi, but I have to politely decline as I have some business to attend to back at the office. Perhaps another time we could all get together for dinner?"

"Oh that would be wonderful! You are welcome here any time Sesshōmaru." her mother beamed at him, happy that her daughter found someone with manners.

He pulled the miko into a gentle embrace, leaning his head down to her ear and whispering ever so softly, "I will be back for you later, little one."

This sent shivers down her spine, and she fought to keep herself composed. With that, the daiyōkai turned and walked down the series of stairs that led out the front gate. Her mother ushered the still blushing miko inside the house, before making her way towards the kitchen. There was a few moments of silence before anyone decided to speak.

"Mom, what are we?" the miko inquired rather bluntly.

Blinking in surprise, she realized what her daughter had meant, and she replied, "I could tell you we were just humans, but I'm sure the reason you're asking is because we aren't. I wanted you to live the most normal life you could, there had been a prophecy told for generations of our family."

"What prophecy? You haven't told me about one." she raised an eyebrow as she took a seat at the table.

Sighing, her mother looked at her with a serious face, "It was foretold that one of our family's generations of women would be able to breach the passageway of time, return to a time that wasn't hers and touch many hearts of those she came across on her quest to defeat an evil that threatened the lands. But I thought it was just a prophecy, I didn't honestly think it would come true. I wanted you to experience as much of a human life before you began any training and then learned of our wolf yōkai heritage."

"Did..did dad know when you guys were together?" she asked quietly.

A sad smile pulled at her mother's lips, "Yes, your father knew sweetheart, but he was not a yōkai. While it is true that he died before your brother was born, it was not an accident. Someone from my past knew I had fallen in love with a human and taken him for a mate, and they were not happy with it. They thought that by taking your father out of the picture that I would be theirs, but obviously that was not the case."

"Oh mom..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up. I know how hard it is for you to talk about dad." the miko sniffled, tears threatening to well up in her eyes as the truth behind her father's death was spoken out loud.

Her mother shook her head, "Don't be sorry for seeking knowledge Kagome, that's just who you are. So tell me, was it Mitsuko who came to you dear? She's a sweetheart you know, she taught me how to go through my first transformation and how to control it. I haven't done it in years though, given that we live in the city. Sometimes I wish the world was a more forgiving place for yōkai."

"Yeah, it was Mitsuko that came to me in my dream last night. I wish it was too mom, it's such a shame that yōkai had to go into hiding just to survive. I understand why people were scared of them, honestly I was at first too but I met a decent bit of good yōkai. They're just the same as people, some are bad and some are good and some are somewhere in between. Hey mom?" she propped her chin in the palm of her hand as she leaned her elbow on the table.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "That's very intuitive of you to observe Kagome, what did I do to deserve a smart child? Yes?"

"Is Sōta yōkai too? Or is it only passed down to the first child or first girl?"

A thoughtful look crossed her mothers face, "My side of the family has always had a first born girl, and as far as I know every girl has carried on the crossbred genes. As for boys, there haven't really been any in the family. So I'm not entirely sure if your brother will or won't. Only time will tell."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see. Anyway, I have to do my history homework for this week. I haven't gotten a chance to finish reading the chapter of the new book we got, and I'm supposed to answer questions about it. So, I'll be in my room if you need me."

As she stood up, her arm fell back to her side and had momentarily moved the hair that covered the mark she forgot was on her neck. Her mother caught a glimpse for a mere second, though she didn't say anything about it. She knew her daughter would talk to her about it when she was ready, and she didn't want to push her away by forcing an answer out of her. She waved the miko off, going back to cleaning things around the kitchen as she had been doing earlier.

When the miko got up to her room, she padded her feet towards her desk and sat on her small swivel chair. Reaching into her school bag, she pulled out the worksheet and the history book she had been given in class. She was still unsure whether it had been the kitsune or the daiyōkai who had written the book about her, but regardless she was curious to read through it all. She wondered how long it had taken them to make the book, let alone find someone who would believe it and publish it.

The first chapter had been about the day she had fell into the sacred well when the centipede monster had grabbed her from behind, and how she had seen the hanyō pinned to the sacred tree, among other things from her first few days in the feudal era. As she read through the chapter, she relived the memories as if they had happened the day before and not years ago. She remembered how when she had seen the hanyō, her first instinct was to touch his dog ears. They had been so interesting to her, though she knew it was wrong of her to just touch them without permission. Thankfully, she hadn't told anyone about that, and it wasn't in the book.

After what seemed like several hours, the miko had finished all of her weekend homework, not just her history homework. She stood up from her swivel chair and stretched her arms into the air above her head. As she stretched, she felt a pull on the muscles in her neck, and her hand went to touch the sore spot. A shiver ran down her spine as she reminisced on the night before, and she subconsciously bit the corner of her lip at the memory.

No sooner than she had begun reminiscing, did the daiyōkai come through her bedroom door. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't feel his approaching presence to the house, let alone up the stairs to her room. She blinked, suddenly realizing the heat behind her wasn't the room being warm but instead the daiyōkai whom she had been thinking about.

The daiyōkai wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Dare this Sesshōmaru ask what was on your mind? You seemed to be very lost in thought. Your mother let me in and told me where your room was, this Sesshōmaru hopes you don't mind."

"Mm, you can ask but whether I'll tell you or not is a different story. I don't mind at all, I would say a little warning would've been nice but if I hadn't been lost in thought I would've felt your aura approaching so that was totally on me." she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, glad that she wasn't facing him just yet.

He lightly grazed his teeth against the soft flesh of her ear lobe, "This Sesshōmaru has an idea what you were thinking about, only because the scent of your arousal is very intoxicating. This Sesshōmaru does have another inquiry. Would you prefer to stay here at the shrine and visit or would you be open to moving in at some point?"

"I should've known there would be a specific smell you could pick up on. Wait. You can't just drastically change the subject like that! I mean, yes at some point I would be open to moving in but I feel like it would be too soon at the moment. I would like to set a pace for us, so we aren't moving to slow or too fast." she whirled around and stared into his golden eyes.

He stared intensely back into her chocolate eyes, a silver eyebrow arched, "While this Sesshōmaru would prefer to wake up every day with you in his arms, he has already waited 500 years and can wait as long is needed if is what that helps you be comfortable. Just say the word and it will be arranged. For the time being, your mother wanted this Sesshōmaru to accompany you guys for dinner tonight. Which is already ready, she asked this Sesshōmaru to bring you downstairs."

"Thank you for being patient with me, it means more than you could imagine. I was just finishing up school work so that works out great actually, I always work up an appetite when I cram work in." a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she tugged on his hand as she made her way back out of her bedroom door.

In the kitchen, her grandfather and her brother sat on one side of the table as they usually did while her mother was busying herself setting up the plates and drinks for everyone. Her brother's eyes lit up when they saw the daiyōkai behind her, he had heard they would be having a guest but he didn't know it would be another one of his sister's friends from the feudal era. He hoped that this one would stick around longer than the last one, and would treat his sister better. He hated to see her cry when she would come home from the feudal era after fighting with Inuyasha.

 **A/N: Alright! You guys are _completely_ caught up with where this story is on my Wattpad now. Updates are on Tuesdays, so you won't have to wait long until the next chapter comes out! **

**I've been trying to think of a good way to leave the story at for now. I want to let you guys know that there will be _two_ more chapters before I end this story, but don't worry! I WILL be back with a sequel. **

**I just wanted to take a bit of time to myself, maybe a week or so while I'm preparing to go to PAX West at the end of the month. I will have chapters started, but I wont publish them until I get back from PAX. So STAY TUNED!(: As always, thank you for being lovely readers. I hope you enjoy, and have a good night/morning/day! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

 **Since a few people have asked me where he is, we will be having a special guest this chapter. Enjoy!**

When the sun had finally disappeared and gave way to the darkness of night, a figure slipped out of his apartment and into the streets of Tokyo. He knew where he was going, he had spent countless years hoping for one day that he would see her again. He had been there before, she had taken him there with her. He wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't gone to see her, it just didn't feel like the right time, but he was done waiting. He had to know if she was okay or not, if she had been forced to her time or if she had died when she wished the jewel away.

Underneath his midnight black hoodie, he wore a deep maroon v-neck tee, and sported grey jeans. He walked barefooted, liking the feel of the cement and asphalt on the soles of his feet. He still wore that necklace after all those years, not even when he was given a chance for it to be taken off, he didn't want to give up the one thing that still tied him to her. He didn't care that anyone would look at him funny for not wearing shoes, he was a man on a mission and couldn't be bothered by the little things. There were more important things running through his mind.

 _What do I say to her if she's there? Will she want to see me? Did she miss me too?_

Buildings blurred as he picked up his pace, cars zoomed passed him in the road and sent his white tresses flying this way and that way in the wind around his hood. His arms were folded across his chest, fingers tapping impatiently on his arms. He wanted nothing more than to run there, but he was afraid of what he might find, or who he wouldn't find. His golden eyes clouded with heavy emotion, his face set in a deep frowning mask.

It seemed like forever had passed before the familiar shrine started to come into view down the street from him. He couldn't control himself any longer, he broke into a run down the sidewalk like a madman as he made his way to the familiar flight of stairs. He ran up them 2 or 3 at a time, anxious to get to the house he had grown accustomed to lounging around in. As he made it up the last flight of stairs, a scent infiltrated his nostrils.

He wasn't exactly sure what the scent was, it was partly hers but there was a different smell mixed in. Hope lit up his golden orbs, if her scent was this fresh she had to be here, he just hoped she was okay. He was too focused on her scent to notice the other familiar one that came from the house. When he made it to the building, he peeked in through one of the windows, afraid that if he didn't actually see her there that it was too good to be true.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side of the window. Sitting at the table was the old man, the little brat, her mother who could easily pass as her sister, the woman he had been looking for, and sitting next to her was none other than the killing perfection. They were all smiling, conversing up a storm as it seemed.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? He has no right to be here! He's done nothing but try to kill her! He has to be threatening her somehow. I need to get in there._

As thoughts ran wildly through his mind, the hanyō knocked furiously on the front door. With each knock came more urgency, the next one always sounding more impatient and louder than the last. When the door swung open, it revealed the miko he had been looking for all those years. At first, she was shocked beyond all belief, just as he was, and they stood there staring at each other.

~~~~ Kagome's View ~~~~

The dinner had been going well, her family seemed to really enjoy the daiyōkai sitting next to her. For once, she was proud of a man she had brought into the house, instead of being ashamed of the hanyō for his bluntness and ignorance. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the miko felt like something was wrong, like something was about to happen. Suddenly, everyone was interrupted by knocks at the door.

"I'll get it." She stated as she got up from her seat, curious to see who the hell would be knocking like that on the door in the middle of the night.

When she opened the door, she found herself face to face with someone she hadn't expected to see. She knew just by his white flowing hair and his golden eyes, that she used to get lost in, exactly who was standing before her. She had thought she would never get to see him again, that he would've already been lost to the hands of time never to be hers. Though, she could see it was beginning to take it's toll on his body. It made her wonder how much longer he would last in the world.

Who was she kidding? He was never hers to begin with, she was his replacement, his rebound. She knew that in her heart, and back then she was okay with it. She knew it should bother her to see him like this, but at the same time she knew he wouldn't live forever and that didn't bother her one bit. She never thought she would need to prepare herself for the day she saw him again because she thought it would never come. For once she was at a loss for words.

It was moments before she could find her voice, and even then it barely came out above a whisper, "Inu- Inuyasha? Is it really you?"

"Kagome.. you- you're alive. You're okay. Don't go making me worry like that stupid! I spent YEARS trying to find a way back through the well once it reappeared! Why would you seal it?!" his voice was soft at first, and then turned angry as he raised it.

Her chocolate eyes practically bugged out of her head before narrowing dangerously at him, a frown found its way on her lips as she snapped at him, "SIT BOY! How dare you come here and accuse me of sealing the well! Do you HONESTLY think I would have done that?! Then you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do! You think you can just waltz back into my life like this? After you kept running to Kikyo all the time! I was finally getting over you, I was finally getting my life in order. Why now? If you had been around all this time. Why. Now?"

"HNG! Damnit! I should have had this damned thing removed when I had the chance! I don't know why! I don't know why I waited so long to come talk to you. It just didn't seem _right_ to me, but then I found myself walking here from my apartment. I had to know. I had to know that you were alive, and okay. It was eating away at me." he said through gritted teeth as he got up off the ground.

All of a sudden, a strong hand was placed on her hip from behind, and a deep voice grumbled, "I came to see what all the commotion was about, but I am not surprised to find that it is you causing it half-breed. Are you alright, little one?"

"I'm just fine. Peachy. I've said my peace. He probably only came because Kikyo's dead and he wants his replacement back. I'm no longer needed as a _shard finder_. He can find someone else to be at his beck and call." she wrinkled her nose, turning away from the hanyō.

It was then, that the hanyō caught a glimpse of the mark where her neck meets her shoulder. A low growl came from his throat, and he looked accusingly at the daiyōkai who still had his hand on the miko's hip. The daiyōkai looked down at him with his golden eyes narrowed, knowing that the hanyō was upset and often did stupid things when he was upset.

The hanyō sneered at the daiyōkai, "What did you do to her Sesshōmaru? Why does she have your mark on her neck? Did you _force_ her? That's why she's acting like this huh?!"

"SIT. BOY. It does not concern you why I have it! It was my choice. He was a gentleman. I suggest you go _home._ To your apartment. And don't come back." She called over her shoulder, disappearing back into the house.

A frown pulled at the daiyōkai's lips, "I wouldn't dare force a woman into a one sided relationship, unlike _you._ I told you in the clearing that day by the well. The way you were treating her was only pushing her away. Everyone around you knew it, except you apparently."

With that, the daiyōkai let the door close behind him and locked it. He stood there, waiting as he heard the half breed's string of curses sound farther and farther away. When the daiyōkai was sure that the half breed was off the premises, he returned to the seat next to the miko at the table and gave her mother an apologetic smile.

"I was unaware of my half-brother's presence in the city, he and I aren't on the best of terms so we haven't spoken to each other in years. It would seem he hadn't made peace with his situation yet. You needn't worry about him, he won't be bothering you."

The rest of dinner went by filled with silence, the family was unsure of what kind of conversation to keep up after having heard the shouts. They knew all too well who had been there, and felt bad that the miko had to go through that hell once more. When everyone had finished eating, the daiyōkai helped her mother clean the table off and wash the dishes. He insisted, even though she kept telling him it was okay, that he was her guest and she would take care of it.

~~~~ Inuyasha's View ~~~~

 _She can't honestly expect me to believe she's willingly even TALKING to that prick! I'll just have to find her by herself and talk some sense into her. Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll sleep on it for now and come back for you Kagome, I promise._

He walked through the streets again, his golden eyes staring up at the faint twinkling of stars in the sky as he made his way back to his apartment. That didn't go exactly the way he thought it would, then again he never thought he would actually get to see her again. He had hoped he would never have to see his half brother, it was a very mutual hatred for each other and this only drove the wedge further between them. Kagome was _his,_ not his brother's and he wouldn't accept anything less than that.

He had protected her from the daiyōkai more times than he could count, there's no way she could ever love someone who thinks so lowly of humans. He would just have to show her that he really does care for her, and she'll be back in his arms where she belongs. He just needed to come up with something that would be enough to show her that he truly has feelings for her, not because she looks like Kikyo.

 _Mark my words Sesshōmaru, I won't let you take away the one good thing I had left and had been looking forward to having. You won't be able to stop me from taking what's rightfully mine._

Before he knew it, the hanyō was standing in front of the door to his apartment and was angrily punching in the code on the keypad to get inside. By now, he knew that there would be no sleep for him tonight. He would stay up and think of what he would do to get her back, sleep would be futile. He would not rest until she was in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

 **A/N: More than likely there will be one final chapter for this story, and then I will begin the sequel and like I said that will be posted after I come back from my PAX trip in the beginning of September. So the final chapter will be posted August 28th, and the sequel will begin on September 12th since I don't want to take away from 9/11.**

 **Anywho~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter(: I realized I hadn't brought him back for a good chunk of chapters. I figured this would be a good twist for the end of the story, and I already have plans for the final chapter. Thank you for being with my on this journey and for being super patient with me along the way! You guys mean the** _ **world**_ **to me! Don't be silent readers(: and have a good day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.**

It had been weeks since he had shown up at her doorstep, only to find that she was having dinner with his _half-brother_ of all people! He would've been less upset if it had been the wolf boy! His _half-brother_ , whom swore up and down he _hated_ humans, regardless of their social status. He looked down upon them and had killed them before without hesitation. Why would things be any different now?

 _Who the hell does he think he is!? Trying to take Kagome from me! Feh! Everything is coming along quite nicely. At this rate, I will be able to have her in my arms before sun rise!_

He cracked his knuckles, every muscle in his body aching to be able to hold her in his arms once more. To have her where she _belonged_ , where she would have been if she hadn't disappeared when she wished away the jewel. Looking at the clock, he decided he would wait no longer and slung the grey duffel bag over his shoulder. Picking up his keys, he locked the door to his apartment and walked over to the black rental car parked just out front.

As he got into the car, he tossed the duffel bag onto the passenger seat and turned the key in the ignition. The car purred quietly to life, he needed something that wasn't super noisy in case he needed a quick getaway. The car pulled away from the curb as he began to make his way towards the shrine, his fingers impatiently drumming against the steering wheel. After what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes, he parked the car next to the curb around the corner from the shrine.

He grabbed the duffel bag in one hand and locked the car, walking his way towards the familiar flight of stairs once more. His heart was practically pounding in his ears as his blood rushed through his veins with anticipation. He forced his steps to be slow, his feet padding against the floor silently as he climbed the cold, cement stairs. The wind blew gently, sending small strands of his silvery white tresses floating behind him.

When the house came into view of his golden eyes, he sniffed the air to make sure that the daiyōkai wasn't anywhere on the premises. After coming to the conclusion that the daiyōkai wasn't currently present, he cleared the distance from the floor to the miko's bedroom window that happened to be cracked open. He slid it the rest of the way open quietly, and got inside of her bedroom. Though she was asleep, her ear twitched imperceptibly to the hanyō who as pulling out a cloth and pouring clear liquid onto it.

The strong, sweet aroma hit her nostrils and woke her up, but he was quick and covered her mouth and nostril with the soaked cloth. After a minute of struggling her body went limp in his hands, he tied rope around her ankles and wrists before picking her and slinging her over his shoulder. The hanyō picked up the duffel bag in his other hand and jumped out the window, practically flying down the flights of stairs back to the street. A few minutes later, the miko and the duffel bag are in the trunk of the rental car.

It purrs quietly to life after the key turns into the ignition, and the hanyō pulls away from the curb. Passing several streets, it takes only minutes before he reaches an old, abandoned house that he had been watching the last few weeks. Turning the car off once in the driveway, thehanyō opens the trunk and throws the unconscious miko over his shoulder and grabs the duffel with with his other hand. Heading around back, he pulls open the cellar door and heads down into the basement.

When he was sure the place wasn't cared for or looked after, he had begun setting up the basement the way he would need it to be. There was a decently comfy queen sized bed, a small couch, a mahogany wooden table with two matching chairs, several lanterns were placed around the room, and he had even gone as far as getting a generator, surge protector, small fridge, and a heater to accommodate the miko. He had wanted everything just right for when she was finally his.

Gently, he placed her on the bed and tossed the duffel bag onto the couch next to the bed. He climbed into the bed and laid behind her, pulling her close against his body and inhaling her scent. It smelled different than he remembered, but it had been too long since the last time he had been this close to her. It was almost too much for him to be able to control himself, yet he forced himself to keep control. He would not take her while she was asleep like this. He wanted her to remember their first time together, so he would wait until she woke.

It seemed like hours passed until the miko stirred from unconsciousness, and when her eyes opened they were not the brown eyes he expected to stare into. The eyes staring back at him were angry, sapphire blue eyes that definitely did _not_ belong to the miko he came to love. A warning growl came from her throat, and immediately she sat up.

"From her memories, I know your scent and who you are half breed." she jeered, even her voice sounded completely different from the miko's.

His golden eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Kagome!?"

"My name is Keon and I pity you, fool. Is your half breed nose not strong enough to have noticed the yōkai scent this body carries? You are too quick to act than to think rationally. Where have you taken us?" she questioned disdainfully.

He pinned her body onto the bed, claws threatening to come out of his hands with anger, "WHERE IS KAGOME!"

"She is present in this body, but as her yōkai, I took over when she awoke to make sure she wasn't in any danger. Where. Have. You. Taken. Us?"

Without realizing it, his claws had come out and began to sink into the miko's arms and were drawing crimson from the skin, "I wouldn't hurt her! I love her! Give her back to me DAMN IT!"

"If that were true, you would not have done any of this in the first place hanyō. Did you really think kidnapping her against her will would not harm her? Even now, you are harming her body and making it bleed as you say you would not hurt her. As you claim you love her. We both know you only loved the idea of who she represented, who she reminded you of. You have no right to try to stake a claim as her mate, you gave up that right long ago when you pushed her away constantly."

In seconds, Keon had removed herself from the hanyō's grasp and was quick to transform to her wolf. Though she had to admit the room was slightly cramped now, that meant there wasn't anywhere for him to run from her. She snarled at the hanyō, her brilliant white teeth bared at him as he tried to step closer to her. He sneered back at her, cracking his knuckles and wiping the blood onto his pants. He refused to give up on the miko, and would not stop until she was his.

He turned his nose haughtily at her, "I never pushed her away! I have a hard time trying to convey emotions. She knows that, that's why she was always there for me when I needed her. I have every right to stake a claim as her mate, you don't know me!"

"Oh but I do, half breed. I know that you had _'secret'_ trips to see the dead priestess whenever you saw her soul collectors and thought everyone was asleep. I know that the moment you first opened your eyes and saw Kagome, you called her by the dead priestess's name. You refused to believe she was anybody but the dead priestess until it was proven. I know that you have referred to her as nothing but a _shard collector_ so that you could make the jewel whole again to become a full yōkai. You cared about her only because of who you saw in her, not because you love her. This foolishness and arrogance will be the end of you."

~~~~ Sesshōmaru ~~~~~

Though the daiyōkai could not explain why, there was an odd feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. The feeling woke him from his slumber, and the first thing that came to mind was the miko. Immediately, he was dressed and out of his room, making his way to the elevator. Time seemed to crawl by incredibly and indescribably slow, so much so that instead of driving he decided to call his yōkai cloud beneath his feet and took off in the direction of the shrine.

He cared not if any of the ningen saw him in the sky, what mattered was the safety of his mate. The cool wind whipped his silvery tresses behind his person as he soared across the city, and before he knew it he was hovering beside her window. A guttural growl sounded from his throat as he smelled the hanyō had been there, and saw that her window was left open and she was not in her bed. Quickly, he searched the house and the grounds to see if they were still there, but when it turned up void of the two he began to sniff around the entrance to the shrine.

He followed their scent to where the car had been parked, and saw the skid marks from when the hanyō peeled from the curb. From there the scent was faint but he was still able to follow it through town, cursing the entire way that he should never have left her alone. He should have known the hanyō would attempt something stupid like this, after all, the hanyō only knew how to do stupid and reckless things. He just hoped he would make it in time before anything severe happened to his mate, kami help him, he would do horrible things should any harm come to her.

The town blurred in his sight, he wanted to be by her side as quickly as possible. Forever seemed to pass until he found himself in one of the poorer neighborhoods of the city, where a rental car was parking in the driveway of what looked like a house that had seen better days. There were no lights on in the house, so he walked around back to look around, fortunately spotting the cellar door. He opened it and barreled down the stairs, only stopping to watch the scene unfold before him.

The hanyō was currently in the middle of lunging at the raven colored wolf that took up nearly the entire room even as it was crouched. The wolf did not hesitate to snap its jaws at the hanyō, catching his air bound body effortlessly in it's teeth. The hanyō defiantly snarled, trying to claw at his captor, but to no avail. The wolf bit down hard, and a sickening crunch heard as the hanyō stopped flailing in it's mouth. The wolf spit the crumpled body at the floor, before resuming the miko's human form. Blue eyes stared over at the daiyōkai, and he closed the distance between them.

"Are you both okay, Keon?" he inquired, his brows knit as his golden eyes scanned her body and found the crescents on her arms that had already scabbed over.

With a slight nod, she responded, "She will not feel well when she wakes, he used some chemical to knock her out, and I am not sure what concentration it was or how much he used. Other than the scratches he made on the arms, everything is okay."

"Alright. Let's go home, this Sesshōmaru is sure she will want to shower when comes to." he gestured towards the steps and followed her out.

Once outside, he held an arm out to her and she stepped close to him, leaning her head against his chest. The daiyōkai called his yōkai cloud beneath their feet and took off towards the shrine, as much as he would like to take her back to the apartment he knew he would have to clean up any trace of the half breed so that her mother would not worry. He also did not want her freaking out when she woke up and found she was no longer in her room.

When they reached the shrine, he lowered them to her bedroom window and let Keon climb into the window first and sit down on the bed before he followed suit. He went through the house to get cleaning supplies before he came back and began to clean up the puddle the half breed had left of the chloroform he had used. Once the floor was cleaned, he began covering up the scent of the hanyō from the shrine grounds. While he was cleaning, Keon had crawled under the blanket on the bed and rested her head on the soft pillow. In moments, her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

After the daiyōkai had finished cleaning, he returned to the miko's room and laid next to her sleeping form. He wrapped an alabaster arm around her protectively and pulled her close against his body. He did not dare fall asleep, for fear that something would happen to her if he did. Never again would he let her sleep alone, even if it meant staying at the shrine with her until she was ready to move in with him. She was too precious to him, he would do everything in his power to keep her safe now that she was his, he would give his life for hers if it came down to it.

Hours crawled by until the soft orange rays of the sun crept in the window and illuminated the room. Only then did the miko stir from her sleep, her chocolate brown eyes opening to the wall. It took a few seconds for her mind to register that the warmth surrounding her body was not because of the morning sun, but because the body that was pressed against hers. She quickly turned around and her chocolate brown eyes were met with kind golden ones staring back at her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, only to be replaced by a frown as her head began to ache.

Reflexively, her hand went to her head, "I don't remember you being here when I went to sleep last night, Sesshō. Is everything okay?"

"You do not recall the events of last night?" his brows knit in confusion.

She looked lost in thought for a moment, "Not exactly? I remember waking up because a strong smell was in my room, but I don't remember much of anything else."

 _ **Little one, I was unsure if you would want to remember the events that happened, so I kept them with me after I gave you back control. If you wish, I will give the memory back to you.** Keon's voice whispered in her mind._

Without realizing she was doing it, she nodded her head in response to Keon. Immediately, her mind was flooded with images of waking up in a foreign room last night, glimpses of the hanyō and the conversation that happened. Her chocolate eyes widened as everything played through her head, and almost bugged out of their sockets when she saw the body of the hanyō on the floor. She was torn between feeling relieved and upset that she would no longer have to deal with the arrogant bastard.

"Mate?" he asked tentatively, his hand caressing her cheek softly.

That one word was all it took to ground her thoughts, "Keon was showing me what events transpired. Is he really...?"

"Hnn. This Sesshōmaru took care of everything so that you could rest, when you are feeling up to it we can go get something to eat."

She cuddled close to him, her face buried in his chest as he wrapped both of his arms around her. She wanted to continue laying like that for a little while longer, allowing everything to have time to completely sink in. It never occurred to her that the hanyō would ever do something so extreme, but she was glad to have Keon and Sesshōmaru by her side. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders with the knowledge of the hanyō's death, but it also felt like a part of her died with him. He had taken a good part of her life from her, an insignificant bit of her confidence with him, but it mattered not.

What mattered was that she was safe, that she was wanted and _truly_ loved by someone. Someone who currently made her feel safe just by being in the same room with him, who made her feel loved just by the way he looked at her. It was something she never thought she would have, and something she would never take for granted for the rest of their lives together. She silently vowed to herself that she would cherish every moment, make every moment together a memorable one from here on out. She would start with her decision to move in after she got cleaned up and they had something to eat.

 **A/N: Annnnnd that's a wrap for this chapter and for the story. I hope you guys truly enjoyed this story, and that the ending wasn't so bad. I honestly just spent the last 3 hours editing this chapter while I'm sitting at work. You guys get first dibs on looking at it before my Wattpad readers because you guys are more interactive and I appreciate it. Don't worry! When I come back I will have the sequel already started and you won't have to wait long to find out what happens next! As always, thank you for taking the time of your day to read my story, you guys are wonderful. I love all of you and hope you have a great day!**

 **P.s. : You guys have no idea how much you mean to me. This story has almost 10k views, in less than a month. In the first week alone you guys topped the views the entire story has on Wattpad. Because of this, I am determined and inspired to have already started the first chapter of the sequel!**


End file.
